Ginny Weasley et le journal de Jedusor
by Caliadne
Summary: Il y a cinq ans, Ginny Weasley était encore une petite fille. Elle n'avait que onze ans quand Tom Jedusor est entré dans sa vie. Elle s'est fait séduire, manipuler, utiliser. Elle a laissé Tom l'effacer. Mais aujourd'hui, Ginny a seize ans. Elle est intelligente, elle est forte, elle est puissante. Elle ne se laissera pas avoir une deuxième fois.
1. Prologue

Assise à une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor depuis plusieurs heures, Ginny était penchée sur son livre de sortilèges. Pour n'importe quel observateur, elle avait simplement l'air d'être absorbée dans ses études : Flitwick avait bien mis un examen aux sixième année le lundi suivant. Mais en réalité, la jeune fille avait cessé de lire depuis au moins quarante-cinq minutes et tournait simplement les pages une fois de temps en temps pour maintenir l'illusion. Elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil vers les fauteuils devant la cheminée, attendant que le petit groupe de quatrième année qui s'y était installé veuille bien _enfin_ monter se coucher.

Il était près d'une heure du matin quand Ginny fut enfin laissée seule dans la salle commune. Elle bâilla, s'étira pour se réveiller un peu, ferma son livre avec un claquement sec et se leva. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons que le visage de Neville apparut au-dessus de la rambarde, à l'étage supérieur.

— C'est bon ? appela-t-il d'une voix basse, histoire de ne pas réveiller les dormeurs.

Ginny hocha la tête et, une trentaine de secondes plus tard, le jeune homme était à ses côtés, un large sac vide accroché à son épaule. Son œil au beurre noir, infligé par Amycus Carrow la semaine précédente, commençait tout juste à s'estomper. Il se tourna vers Ginny et sourit.

— Prête à tenter le diable ?  
>— Toujours ! répondit Ginny en souriant aussi.<p>

Les deux Gryffondor sortirent sans faire de bruit de leur salle commune et firent leur chemin dans les couloirs déserts du château. À mi-chemin entre la salle commune et le bureau du directeur – de Rogue, maintenant, mais comme la plupart des élèves, ils n'arrivaient pas à y penser autrement que comme le bureau de Dumbledore – ils récupérèrent Luna, qui descendait de sa propre salle commune.

— Pas eu de problème ? chuchota Neville.

La Serdaigle secoua la tête, et le trio se remit en chemin.

Ils avaient passé les semaines précédentes à étudier le chemin, en journée comme en pleine nuit, notant les couloirs les moins éclairés, les moins surveillés et ceux où il y avait le plus de recoins pour se cacher. Un chemin qui leur aurait pris moins de cinq minutes en plein jour leur en prenait près de trente à cette heure-ci, tant ils faisaient de détours par les couloirs les moins fréquentés.

Le couloir où se trouvait leur objectif approchait quand ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher de l'intersection. Sans dire un mot, ils rebroussèrent chemin et se fondirent derrière une tapisserie devant laquelle ils venaient de passer. Dans le noir, cette cachette ferait l'affaire, mais si quelqu'un passait devant eux, ils seraient découverts. Ginny se mordit la lèvre, enviant pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'année la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

Retenant leur souffle, les trois élèves épièrent Alecto Carrow, qui faisait sa ronde, passer dans le couloir d'en face, sa baguette allumée tendue devant elle. Elle ne fit même pas de pause devant le couloir où ils étaient cachés et continua vers la droite. Ginny sentit Neville, dans son dos, soupirer de soulagement. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, afin d'être certains que la nouvelle professeure d'étude des Moldus soit partie, puis sortirent de leur cachette et parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de leur but. Neville et Luna sortirent leurs baguettes et se placèrent chacun d'un côté de Ginny pendant que cette dernière s'approchait de la gargouille.

Sa mission à elle avait été de trouver le mot de passe actuel de Rogue. Avec une habile combinaison d'Oreilles à rallonge et de sortilèges d'amplification, elle avait enfin fini par réussir, pas plus tard qu'hier après-midi. Elle avait maintenant le cœur qui tambourinait, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas changé dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Si tel était le cas, leur quête tombait à l'eau et ils devraient tout recommencer une autre nuit. C'était des risques qu'ils ne seraient pas prêts à reprendre à la légère. Ginny se racla doucement la gorge et dit :

— Gellert.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel la jeune fille n'entendit que les battements de son propre cœur, puis la gargouille se mit à tourner sur elle-même, faisant ce qui semblait être un vacarme épouvantable aux oreilles du trio.

Neville, Luna et Ginny se jetèrent dans l'ouverture qui s'offrait à eux. Sans se laisser porter par les escaliers tournants, ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Ils ne se préoccupaient plus de ne pas faire de bruit, ils savaient que Rogue ne passait pas la nuit ici mais dans ses cachots, et Luna l'avait vu quitter son bureau plusieurs heures auparavant. Tout ce qui leur importait, maintenant, était de trouver ce pour quoi ils étaient venus et de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Ils voulaient être de retour dans leurs lits dans une heure.

Au haut des marches, Neville lança un rapide Alohomora sur la porte du bureau du directeur et y pénétra, suivi de près par ses amies. Ginny fut rassurée et atterrée de voir que celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée, peu avant Noël lors de sa quatrième année. Vu son nouvel occupant, elle se serait attendue à ce que les murs soient peints en noir et que toutes les étagères croulent sous des objets de magie noire. Elle ne voyait aucun objet sinistre, mais les étagères n'en étaient pas moins pleines. Elle soupira. Leur recherche durerait plus longtemps que prévu.

— Ginny, tu prends la gauche, Luna, la droite, dit Neville. Je vais en haut.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et chacun se dirigea vers sa section assignée. Une épée, pensa Ginny, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile à trouver. Et pourtant, dans ce fouillis, elle pouvait être n'importe où…

Elle ouvrit grand les portes d'une armoire, fouillant du regard tous ses recoins. Elle s'efforçait de ne rien toucher, si Rogue se rendait compte que quelque chose avait été déplacé, la vie à Poudlard serait encore plus infernale que d'habitude jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le coupable. Elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de voir l'étagère la plus élevée, quand la voix de Luna se fit entendre derrière elle :

— Neville, Ginny, elle est ici !

Ginny referma soigneusement l'armoire et traversa le bureau pour se placer à côté de son amie. L'épée de Gryffondor était bien là, identique au faible souvenir, vieux de cinq ans, qu'elle en avait. Elle était placée sur un coussin rouge dans une boîte de verre. Les trois amis l'examinèrent sous toutes ses coutures, mais il n'y avait aucune ouverture évidente.

— Il va falloir la casser, finit par dire Neville.

Ginny hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette. Les deux autres firent un pas vers l'arrière et elle tapa sur la boîte transparente, murmurant « Diffindo », espérant qu'il n'y avait pas davantage de protection. Mais une fente apparut, puis deux, puis une véritable toile d'araignée, et le verre se désintégra. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, Neville plongea sa main dans les débris, ignorant les quelques entailles que les morceaux de verre lui firent dans la main, et prit l'épée. Luna et lui se dirigèrent au pas de course vers la porte, mais Ginny hésita.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre sous le coussin, elle en voyait un coin. Une petite voix lui criait de partir, la suppliait de s'en aller. Ils avaient l'épée, ce pour quoi ils étaient venus, elle n'avait pas besoin de ce deuxième objet. Mais Ginny Weasley avait toujours été curieuse. Son pire défaut, d'après Bill ; son meilleur atout, selon les jumeaux.

— Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? siffla Neville depuis la porte. Allez, viens !

Luna avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier. Ginny se retourna, mais quelque chose la retenait, elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle fit signe à Neville de l'attendre un moment, ignorant le grognement de frustration de ce dernier, et écarta le coussin qui cachait l'objet mystérieux, son pull à manches longues protégeant son bras d'éventuelles coupures. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle se souvenait trop bien de la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, où elle avait écrit dedans. De ce qui en était sorti, de ce qu'elle était devenue.

Le journal de Jedusor.

— Ginny, viens !

Neville fut soudain à ses côtés et lui tira le bras pour qu'elle le suive. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait un pas vers la porte qu'ils entendirent un petit cri qui venait du bas de l'escalier. Les Gryffondor se figèrent sur place comme deux statues de sel.

— Merde, souffla Neville. Luna.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'esquisser un geste pour se cacher, nul autre que le professeur Rogue apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte, ses doigts fins enfoncés dans le bras de Luna, qui grimaçait de douleur.

— Expelliarmus ! jappa-t-il en entrant dans son bureau.

Les baguettes des deux Gryffondor lui sautèrent dans les mains, ainsi que l'épée, qu'il arriva à attraper lestement sans pour autant lâcher la Serdaigle. Il jaugea Neville et Ginny un instant, puis un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. On fait des choses qu'on ne devrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Que pourrais-je bien faire de vous ?

Il posa l'épée sur son bureau, mit les baguettes dans sa poche, où il avait déjà glissé celle de Luna, et s'avança lentement vers les Gryffondor. Ginny sentit son estomac lui descendre dans les talons. Elle déglutit.

Ils avaient un problème.


	2. Conséquences

Ginny, Neville et Luna avaient été enfermés dans un débarras attenant au bureau. Assis sur les dalles froides, sur des seaux retournés ou faisant les cent pas dans l'espace exigu, ils avaient écouté Rogue faire le ménage dans son bureau, discuter avec quelqu'un dans l'âtre, puis descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse.

Dans le silence pesant qui suivit, les trois élèves attendirent dans le noir, son retour, peut-être accompagné des Carrow, et la punition qui s'annonçait exemplaire. Mais après une heure où il ne s'était rien passé, Luna avait fini par dénicher quelques vieilles couvertures et ils attrapèrent chacun leur tour quelques instants de sommeil.

Quand Neville secoua l'épaule de Ginny, un peu de lumière filtrait sous la porte. Il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni chandelle dans la pièce, donc aucun moyen de savoir le temps qui s'était écoulé. Elle se redressa et commença à demander ce qui se passait, mais Neville posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua, contre la porte, une ombre qui ne pouvait être que Luna. Elle s'en approcha et celle-ci lui expliqua à voix basse ce qui se passait.

— Il y a quelques minutes, on a entendu les Carrow monter. Ils sont dans le bureau avec Rogue, on entend des voix, mais rien de plus…

Ginny tendit l'oreille et effectivement, elle entendait des bribes de conversation, la voix huileuse du directeur, les interventions graveleuses d'Amycus Carrow, les exclamations aiguës de sa sœur. La Gryffondor déglutit. Elle les imaginait trop bien discuter du sort qui leur était réservé et n'avait pas particulièrement hâte de savoir ce qu'il serait.

Soudain, Alecto lâcha un cri et les trois élèves entendirent clairement ses pas rageurs traverser le bureau et en ouvrir la porte dans un fracas. Ils firent tous les trois instinctivement quelques pas vers l'arrière, se serrant les mains. Malgré la distance qui les séparait maintenant de la porte, ils n'eurent aucun mal à entendre leur professeure d'étude des Moldus :

— C'est ridicule, Rogue, laisse-les-moi.

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse du directeur, mais devinèrent que celle-ci n'était pas au goût des Carrow quand ceux-ci dévalèrent les escaliers en lançant des insultes à Rogue.

Neville, Ginny et Luna lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement et se rassirent contre les murs, profitant de la paix qui était revenue. Ces jours-ci, ils ne savaient jamais combien de temps elle allait durer, alors ils s'en abreuvaient quand elle était là.

Et cette fois-ci, elle ne dura pas longtemps. Un « crac ! » sonore retentit dans la pièce exiguë et Luna sursauta avec un petit cri. Après quelques secondes, par contre, une bougie s'alluma, envoyant contre le mur l'ombre du grand nez d'un elfe de maison.

— Blinky s'excuse de vous avoir fait peur. Blinky vous apporte simplement à manger, et une note du professeur Rogue.

L'elfe posa par terre une large assiette de pâtisseries, tendit un parchemin à Neville et disparut à nouveau. Les filles se jetèrent sur le petit-déjeuner pendant que Neville lisait la missive à voix haute, à la lueur de la chandelle.

_À midi, la porte se déverrouillera. Vous rentrerez alors dans vos salles communes respectives, où vous passerez la journée. Un elfe de maison sera chargé de vous amener à manger. À vingt-trois heures pile, vous serez dans le hall d'entrée. Rusard vous confiera à Hagrid, avec qui vous effectuerez votre retenue._

Si j'étais vous, j'obéirais.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne valait pas la peine de tenter de faire autre chose que ce qui était écrit, ils se posèrent pour quelques heures d'attente – ils ne savaient toujours pas quelle heure il était –, étouffant leur faim avec les pâtisseries offertes et discutant de leur mission avortée. Ils arrivèrent vite à la conclusion qu'il serait idiot de retenter de voler l'épée. D'abord, la surveillance sur celle-ci serait accrue maintenant qu'on savait que Harry – ou du moins ses alliés – la voulait. Ensuite, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'elle ne soit même plus dans le bureau, ni même dans le château. Ils avaient raté leur chance d'aider Harry. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'il arrive à se débrouiller sans l'épée.

— À votre avis, pourquoi Rogue nous a mis en retenue avec Hagrid et pas les Carrow ? demanda Ginny après un silence de quelques minutes.

Ils réfléchirent un moment en mâchant, mais aucune illumination ne leur vint. Ils étaient quand même entrés par effraction dans le bureau du directeur et avaient tenté de dérober quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Ils se seraient attendus à une punition quelque peu plus physique qu'une escapade en nature avec Hagrid. Même si cette escapade serait en pleine nuit, probablement au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Ces jours-ci, les élèves se faisaient frapper pour aussi peu qu'un devoir oublié. Ginny s'était fait envoyer un Doloris parce qu'elle avait été prise dans les couloirs une heure après le couvre-feu. Cette retenue avec Hagrid était incompréhensible.

Finalement, Luna haussa une épaule.

— À Sombral donné, on ne regarde pas la bride.

* * *

><p>Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres de la chandelle qu'avait laissée Blinky quand les trois retenus entendirent un « clic ! » venant de la porte. Ils se levèrent, grimaçant quand leurs muscles froids et courbaturés s'étirèrent, et ouvrirent la porte, clignant des yeux dans la lumière qui les assaillit. Suivant les conseils de Rogue, ils se rendirent à leurs salles communes respectives, où ils durent répondre aux questions de leurs amis qui s'étaient inquiétés toute la matinée de ne les voir nulle part, avant de pouvoir récupérer quelques heures de sommeil sur un vrai matelas.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus de douze heures plus tard, Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient agenouillés dans la terre, creusant à mains nues et cueillant soigneusement quelques plants de sisymbre pour les déposer dans une besace posée devant eux. Ils avaient marché près d'une heure dans la pénombre de la Forêt Interdite, guidés seulement par la faible lumière de la lanterne d'Hagrid. Ce dernier ne leur avait expliqué l'objectif de leur retenue qu'une fois arrivés dans la clairière : la cueillette d'ingrédients de potions qui n'étaient fonctionnels que si récoltés à la lueur de la lune. Quand il leur avait dit ça, les trois élèves s'étaient échangé un regard sidéré. Rogue était tombé sur la tête, pour leur offrir une retenue aussi calme et hors de danger ?<p>

Ils creusaient depuis plus d'une heure en silence. Eux n'osaient pas parler entre eux, et Hagrid ne pouvait pas leur montrer son affection habituelle. Il se souvenait encore trop bien des menaces d'Amycus envers Crockdur, la semaine précédente, quand il avait invité Neville à venir prendre le thé après son cours. Fraterniser avec les élèves était maintenant interdit – sauf si on était Mangemort et que l'élève en question était à Serpentard, bien sûr – et les Carrow avaient des moyens de savoir dès que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose d'interdit. Même au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, ils sauraient.

Hagrid frissonna. Ce n'était que le début de l'automne, mais il faisait déjà froid. Il s'approcha des trois retenus et demanda d'une voix bourrue :

— Vous avez fini ?

Le trio se leva. Ils époussetèrent leurs genoux, remirent leurs gants et Neville ramassa délicatement la besace. Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, n'échangeant toujours presque aucun mot, la marche réchauffant les muscles engourdis par le froid et l'immobilité des trois élèves.

Arrivés à la cabane illuminée du garde-chasse, ils lui tendirent la besace – il se chargerait de la donner au directeur le lendemain – et se regardèrent d'un air inconfortable en attendant Rusard, qui devrait les ramener au château.

— Je vous inviterais bien à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer, finit par dire Hagrid. Mais, vous savez…

Il fit un geste vague vers le château. Neville lui sourit.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Hagrid, on comprend. De toute manière, voilà Rusard.

Le vieux concierge arrivait effectivement vers eux à grands pas, un nuage blanc se formant devant sa bouche à chacune de ses respirations. Il remercia sèchement Hagrid et ramena les trois retenus au château, grommelant tout le long du chemin sur ces jeunes qui ne savaient pas se comporter et l'obligeaient à se lever au milieu de la nuit pour aller se geler à l'extérieur. Il leur donna une note qui les excusait d'être hors de leur salle commune à cette heure – note qui se désintègrerait dans dix minutes – et les laissa plantés dans l'entrée, sans doute pour rejoindre la chaleur de son lit.

— Bonne nuit à vous aussi ! lança Neville au dos du concierge, qui fit mine de ne rien entendre.

Ginny et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit – du moins, ce qu'il en restait – à Luna et se mirent en route vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ils devaient se dépêcher : il ne restait plus que neuf minutes sur leur passe, et le portrait de la Grosse Dame était encore loin.

* * *

><p>Ils firent les derniers couloirs de leur périple les mains vides, leurs passes s'étant enflammées spontanément, leur tirant des petits cris de surprise et de douleur. Ils entrèrent néanmoins dans leur salle commune sans problème et prirent à peine le temps de se souhaiter une bonne fin de nuit avant de monter se coucher, complètement épuisés.<p>

Malgré la fatigue, près d'une heure plus tard, Ginny ne dormait toujours pas. Elle avait toujours été ravie d'être la seule fille de son année à Gryffondor, d'avoir le dortoir à elle toute seule. Elle avait si souvent grimacé quand Hermione lui racontait les potins insipides que s'échangeaient Lavande et Parvati le soir avant de dormir. Après avoir passé son enfance avec six grands frères dans une maison qui, certainement, n'avait jamais été totalement silencieuse, elle appréciait d'autant plus le calme et la solitude de son dortoir à Poudlard.

Mais ce soir, elle aurait tout donné pour entendre des respirations endormies, savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la noirceur. Elle pensa un instant à aller rejoindre le dortoir des garçons de septième année – sans Harry, Ron et Dean, trois des lits étaient libres. Près de la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor n'étaient pas revenus après les vacances d'été, et des échanges de dortoirs se faisaient régulièrement. Ginny avait passé plus d'une nuit chez les garçons, préférant leur compagnie – même les ronflements de Seamus – à celle des filles de l'étage supérieur. Personne ne faisait de remarque en la voyant en sortir le matin – tout le monde connaissait l'amour qu'elle avait pour Harry, et son amitié avec Neville.

Mais il était trop tard, près de trois heures. Neville et Seamus avaient besoin de sommeil – et elle aussi –, ils avaient un entraînement de l'AD le lendemain au soir. Ginny tenta de s'endormir, mais décidément, le Marchand de Sable l'avait oubliée cette nuit-là. Résignée, elle se redressa sur son lit et alluma la lampe de chevet, cherchant à la lueur jaune de la flamme quelque chose pour l'occuper. Il y avait bien ce devoir de Métamorphose à terminer, ou bien ce roman entamé la semaine précédente…

Son regard se posa sur sa malle. Ginny Weasley avait toujours été curieuse…

Elle traversa la petite pièce en trois enjambées et ouvrit la malle, plongeant son bras sous plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements, sa main se fermant sur un fin livre à la couverture de cuir qu'elle y avait caché plus tôt dans la journée. Elle en sortit le journal de Jedusor et retourna rapidement à son lit, remontant les couvertures pour ne pas perdre la chaleur. Les genoux remontés, formant une tente sous ses draps, elle posa le journal ouvert dessus et le feuilleta.

Elle n'allait pas écrire dedans. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle se souvenait bien de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser tenter à nouveau, et si elle se laissait avoir, encore une fois ? Elle n'était pas en manque de compagnie au point de vouloir celle de Tom Jedusor, quand même. Il avait failli la tuer !

Elle se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Dumbledore, à l'infirmerie. C'était son seul souvenir clair des évènements de cette année-là. « C'était Voldemort, avait-il dit, tirant d'elle un frisson involontaire. C'était lui qui te parlait. Un morceau de sa conscience, ou de son âme… Il a réussi à mettre une part de lui-même dans le journal. » Ginny lui avait demandé pourquoi Tom avait fait ça, mais le directeur n'avait pas su. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, seule dans la grande infirmerie, elle avait décidé que c'était son âme que Tom avait mise dans le journal. Car seule une âme pouvait être aussi cruelle.

Elle secoua la tête, se trouvant ridicule d'avoir eu l'idée de retomber dans ce cauchemar – même d'avoir subtilisé le journal dans le bureau de Rogue – et le referma, déterminée à le recacher sous ses vêtements. Demain elle irait le jeter dans le lac, et l'oublierait à jamais.

Mais en fermant la couverture, son œil accrocha quelque chose qui n'avait pas été là à son premier passage. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle rouvrit doucement le journal, appréhensive. À la première page, sous « 1er janvier », trois mots étaient apparus dans une écriture cursive qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_Bonsoir, Ginny Weasley._

Si sa bouche ne s'était pas vidée instantanément de toute salive, Ginny aurait hurlé. Elle aurait voulu jeter le journal loin d'elle, mais ses yeux horrifiés étaient rivés sur les mots. Elle n'allait pas répondre. Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, voyons, elle n'était pas stupide ! Elle allait refermer le journal, le ranger, se coucher, s'endormir. Continuer sa vie. Ni vu, ni connu.

Ginny se pencha et sortit sa plume préférée de son sac, celle que Bill lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, qu'il ne fallait jamais tremper dans l'encre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à écrire sous celle de Tom, qui n'avait toujours pas disparu.

_Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?_

Pas de formule de politesse, juste une question directe écrite d'une écriture flageolante qui semblait être celle d'un enfant de cinq ans comparée aux traits sûrs et élégants de son interlocuteur.

Cette fois-ci, les deux lignes manuscrites disparurent sans laisser de trace et Ginny regarda avec anxiété de nouveaux mots se former sous ses yeux.

_Crois-tu que je ne reconnais pas celle qui a été ma seule interlocutrice pendant des mois ? Comment vas-tu ?_

Ginny était bouchée bée. Il se comportait avec elle comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis ! C'en était presque insultant. Avait-il oublié ce qu'il lui avait fait faire, cinq ans auparavant ? Maintenant énervée, Ginny reprit sa plume.

_Mieux qu'il y a cinq ans, en tout cas. J'espère que tu n'as pas encore l'intention de te servir de moi et d'essayer de me tuer à nouveau, ça ne fonctionnera pas._

Cinq ans, déjà ? J'ai perdu la notion du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Ça te fait quel âge maintenant ?

Ginny était tellement sidérée qu'elle répondit aussitôt, alors que la phrase de Tom ne s'était même pas encore effacée.

_Seize ans._

Comme moi.

La conversation était si ridicule que Ginny fixa la page, redevenue blanche, pendant plusieurs secondes sans savoir quoi rajouter. Ils avaient le même âge. Elle et Tom. Elle et Voldemort. Sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle ressentit cette petite étincelle dans son ventre, celle qui avait été présente tout le long de sa première année, quand Tom n'était encore que la gentille oreille qui écoutait tout ce qu'elle avait à lui raconter. Sur ses parents, ses frères, Harry… Et peut-être une autre, celle qui s'était manifestée quand Michael, puis Dean, puis Harry l'avaient regardée, vraiment regardée, pour la première fois…

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour évacuer ces pensées risibles, et cette fois réussit à se sortir de l'espèce d'hypnotisme dans lequel le journal l'avait plongée. Elle s'empara de sa plume une dernière fois et inscrit trois simples mots, comme pour faire écho à ceux qui avaient initié la discussion.

_Bonne nuit, Tom._

Ginny ferma le journal sans attendre de réponse. Mais elle ne se leva pas pour retourner l'enfouir sous ses vêtements dans sa malle. Elle le glissa simplement sous son matelas, assez loin pour qu'il ne soit plus visible, mais assez près du bord pour qu'il soit rapidement accessible. On ne sait jamais, se dit Ginny en éteignant sa lampe de chevet. Je pourrais avoir à le déplacer rapidement.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'endormit après quelques minutes. Elle n'était plus seule.


	3. La résistance continue

Au petit-déjeuner du dimanche matin, Ginny s'assit avec Neville, qui avait des cernes presque aussi prononcés que les siennes, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati à la table presque vide des Gryffondor. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table bleu et argent, mais constata rapidement que Luna ne s'y trouvait pas encore. Probablement toujours endormie. Si elle ratait le repas, Ginny subtiliserait un muffin pour lui donner plus tard. Elle devrait faire attention : le mois précédent, elle avait passé près de dix jours avec une lèvre ensanglantée parce qu'Amycus Carrow avait trouvé un scone emballé dans une serviette dans sa poche. La nourriture n'avait été qu'un prétexte, bien sûr – tout était un prétexte pour malmener un élève ces temps-ci, surtout si cet élève était affilié de près ou de loin à Harry.

— C'est quatre parchemins qu'il faut, je suis certaine ! disait Lavande quand Ginny s'assit à sa droite.  
>— Vraiment ? Mais j'en ai fait que trois ! gémit Seamus.<br>— On sait comment tu vas occuper ta journée alors.

Neville servit une tasse de café à Ginny et la lui offrit.

— Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.  
>— À ton avis ? répondit-elle en bâillant.<p>

Ils partagèrent un rire fatigué et Ginny eut une pensée fugitive pour ce qu'elle avait caché sous son matelas.

— Ah, voilà Luna, dit Neville en faisant un geste de la main vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Ginny se tourna et envoya un sourire à son amie, qui avait l'air au moins aussi fatigué qu'eux.

Au même moment, un Poufsouffle de première année que Ginny reconnut vaguement pour l'avoir vu dans les couloirs trébucha et laissa tomber son bol de céréales. Un silence de mort tomba sur la Grande Salle, brisé seulement par les ricanements idiots de quelques Serpentard. En tombant, le lait dans les céréales avait giclé et éclaboussé le bas de la robe de la sœur Carrow, qui se dirigeait à ce moment même vers la table des professeurs. Elle se tourna lentement, toisant le jeune garçon d'un air orageux. Ginny avait l'impression, même à deux tables de distance, de pouvoir entendre ses dents claquer alors qu'il tremblait de peur.

— Espèce d'idiot, siffla Carrow. Tu vois ce que tu as fait ?  
>— Je suis désolé, Professeure, je… je…, bégaya le Poufsouffle.<p>

Carrow leva sa main et Ginny grimaça, dans l'attente du claquement qui suivrait sans aucun doute. Mais quelqu'un se leva et s'interposa entre le première année prostré et la professeure. Ginny reconnut Ernie Macmillan et soupira de soulagement. Le sang pur d'Ernie lui conférait une certaine protection, et il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour rester dans les bonnes grâces des Carrow et de Rogue. Il échangea quelques mots avec la professeure et celle-ci finit par faire volte-face, reprenant son chemin vers la table des professeurs, non sans marcher sur la main du jeune étudiant en passant.

La crise potentielle évitée, les occupants de la Grande Salle semblèrent lâcher un soupir collectif et les conversations reprirent peu à peu. Ernie se pencha pour aider son camarade de maison à se relever et, en se redressant, croisa le regard de Ginny. Il lui envoya un clin d'œil subtil avant de se préoccuper de la main blessée du garçon.

Ginny sourit dans sa tasse de café. Une chance que l'AD existait encore.

* * *

><p>Luna et Ginny passèrent la matinée à la bibliothèque à préparer leur examen de Sortilèges du lendemain. Il y avait des moments comme celui-là, à la bibliothèque, entourée d'étudiants studieux, surveillés par une Madame Pince toujours aussi sévère, où Ginny aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé dans le monde sorcier. Mais évidemment, elle sortait et la réalité la frappait de plein fouet. Harry était parti, son frère et sa meilleure amie aussi. Dans toutes les éditions du Chicaneur que Luna faisait entrer au château au nez et à la barbe du professeur Rogue, une liste des décès faisait la une.<p>

Non, décidément, on ne pouvait pas dire que rien n'avait changé.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, Ginny bâilla au moins quinze fois et toucha à peine son repas. Neville, inquiet, lui demanda si elle se sentait bien.

— Oui oui, mentit-elle. C'est la fatigue, c'est tout.  
>— Tu devrais aller faire une sieste, alors. Tu dois être en forme pour ce soir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse.<br>— Mais je dois continuer à travailler avec Luna.  
>— Je lui expliquerai. File dormir !<p>

Ginny s'apprêtait à protester une fois de plus, mais un nouveau bâillement l'interrompit. Elle jugea alors toute résistance futile et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle monta jusqu'à son dortoir comme une morte-vivante, prenant à peine le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de se laisser tomber tout habillée sur son lit toujours défait. Cette fois, elle n'eut même pas une pensée pour le journal.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla juste à temps pour le repas du soir, se sentant enfin reposée et étrangement sereine. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux roux en une queue de cheval lâche, glissa ses pieds dans les chaussures qu'elle avait lancées pêle-mêle dans le coin de sa chambre en y entrant, plusieurs heures auparavant, et descendit retrouver ses amis dans la Grande Salle.<p>

Elle trouvait toujours étrange de voir les quatre tables si déséquilibrées, la table de Serpentard toujours pleine comparée aux trois autres, où de longs espaces vides étaient visibles entre les petits groupes d'élèves. Elle rejoignit Neville et Luna, assis face à face au milieu de la longue table de Gryffondor, et se servit du bœuf. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire lui assura que tous les membres de l'AD étaient bien présents : personne n'était en retenue, pour une fois. Ils faisaient toujours bien attention de ne pas se tenir ensemble plus que nécessaire, surtout aux repas. Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention de l'équipe disciplinaire.

— Ça va, tu as récupéré ? demanda Neville.  
>— Oui, merci. J'ai raté quoi cet après-midi ?<p>

Neville soupira.

— On aurait dû se douter que l'incident de ce matin entre Carrow et Hansen, le garçon de Poufsouffle, ne resterait pas sans conséquence. Hannah nous a raconté qu'elle a réussi à le retrouver dans un couloir isolé au cinquième. Il est à l'infirmerie.

Ginny grimaça. Il lui semblait qu'elle entendait de telles histoires tous les jours. Leur petite rébellion ne faisait pas le poids. Quelques mauvais coups une fois de temps en temps, des graffitis sur les murs. Leur seule vraie tentative qui aurait pu avoir un effet important – le vol de l'épée – avait échoué. Harry, où es-tu ? se demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois. J'espère que tu vas bien.

Le reste de la soirée se passa silencieusement, Ginny se joignant un moment à une partie de Bavboules dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Seamus, Parvati et Neville. Vers dix-neuf heures trente, elle vit du coin de l'œil Romilda Vane se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Dix minutes plus tard, c'était au tour de Lavande et Parvati de se lever, informant leurs compagnons qu'elles allaient retrouver Padma. Ginny leur laissa quelques minutes d'avance avant de se lever à son tour. Elle échangea un clin d'œil avec les garçons, leur murmurant qu'elle les verrait bientôt, et sortit de la salle commune, le livre qu'elle allait faire semblant de rendre à madame Pince sous un bras.

Elle descendit deux étages sans rencontrer qui que ce soit d'autre que des étudiants, surtout de Gryffondor, qui retournaient à leur salle commune en discutant. L'heure du couvre-feu était encore loin, elle n'avait pas à se cacher, mais chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce trajet elle ne pouvait empêcher une petite inquiétude de lui tirailler l'estomac. Ils avaient bien été découverts il y a deux ans, par Ombrage et ses sous-fifres, s'ils l'étaient encore cette année ce serait infiniment pire. La plume d'Ombrage n'était rien à côté de ce que les Carrow leur feraient s'ils dépistaient l'AD.

— Alors, Weasley, on se promène seule dans les couloirs ?

Ginny sursauta et fit volte-face. Pansy Parkinson la toisait avec un sourire narquois sur son visage fin.

— Et puis ? Il n'est même pas vingt heures, j'ai le droit, non ?  
>— Tout comme j'ai le droit, en tant que préfète-en-chef, de te demander où tu vas.<br>— Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque avant demain, cracha-t-elle. Je ne veux pas d'amende.  
>— Ah, je vois. Bonne soirée, alors.<p>

Ginny la regarda encore quelques secondes, méfiante, puis se retourna et continua son chemin.

— Weasley, appela la voix froide de Parkinson dans son dos.

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

— Quoi ? appela-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.  
>— La bibliothèque est dans l'autre direction.<p>

Jurant dans sa barbe, Ginny fit à nouveau demi-tour et repartit dans l'autre sens, évitant de rencontrer le regard moqueur de la Serpentard.

Elle dut marcher pendant plusieurs minutes, vaguement en direction de la bibliothèque au cas où elle rencontrait à nouveau quelqu'un, mais sans jamais s'éloigner de la Salle sur Demande. Finalement, quand elle estima qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé, elle se rendit rapidement à l'endroit de la réunion. Cette fois, elle arriva à la tapisserie de Barnabas sans encombre et pénétra rapidement dans la Salle sur Demande, transformée en salle d'entraînement pour la réunion.

Presque tout le monde y était déjà, affalés sur des poufs en attendant le début de la réunion ou debout à discuter sur les tapis.

— Ginny ! appela Neville en la voyant entrer.

Il traversa la salle au trot, suivi de Seamus.

— Tu es partie avant nous, on s'est inquiétés quand on a vu que tu n'étais pas là. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
>— Parkinson, j'ai dû faire un détour. Mais c'est pas grave, elle n'a rien vu, ajouta-t-elle en voyant une lueur inquiète traverser le regard de son ami.<p>

Finalement, quelques minutes après vingt heures, Michael Corner ferma la porte derrière lui et l'Armée de Dumbledore était complète. Sans que personne n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit, comme toutes les semaines depuis le début de l'année, tout le monde s'installa par terre, Luna, Neville et Ginny faisant face aux autres.

— Concernant Harry, on n'en sait pas plus que samedi dernier, annonça Neville, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet. Les gens de _Potterveille_n'ont rien entendu dernièrement, Xenophilius Lovegood non plus.

Quelques grommellements se firent entendre dans la salle. Tous les gens présents étaient fidèles à Harry et à sa cause, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais parfois c'était difficile de continuer à se battre quand celui pour qui on le faisait avait disparu sans donner de nouvelles depuis des mois.

— Des fois, aucune nouvelle, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Les gens se turent pour entendre la voix calme de Luna. Ginny sourit. Son amie trouvait toujours la bonne chose à dire, calmement, posément. Elle ne s'énervait jamais. La Gryffondor continua d'une voix plus forte.

— Luna a raison. Nous, on ne sait rien, mais le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui non plus, sinon on l'aurait lu dans la _Gazette_. Si eux pataugent toujours, c'est qu'Harry est toujours là, quelque part, à faire… ce qu'il doit faire.  
>— Et il fait quoi, exactement ? demanda Ernie.<br>— Elle t'a déjà dit plein de fois qu'elle n'en sait rien, rétorqua Michael, se tournant pour faire face au Poufsouffle.  
>— À part ça, interrompit Neville d'une voix forte, avant que l'échange ne dégringole en véritable confrontation comme il y en avait un peu trop souvent. Nigel, quoi de neuf du côté de l'Ordre ?<p>

Nigel Wolpert, un Serdaigle de quatrième année, leur servait de liaison depuis le début de l'année. Petit et malin, il avait plus de facilité que les autres à échapper à la vigilance des professeurs et à se glisser à l'extérieur du château tous les jeudis soir pour rencontrer près du terrain de Quidditch un des membres de l'Ordre. L'information qu'il rapportait ainsi datait de quelques jours, mais rien de ce qui leur venait de l'extérieur n'était superflu.

Nigel se racla la gorge et fit son court rapport hebdomadaire.

— J'ai parlé à Bill cette semaine. Remus Lupin n'est toujours pas revenu au QG, mais il a envoyé récemment un message pour dire qu'il allait bien. On croit qu'il se cache dans les montagnes et qu'il espionne d'autres loups-garous.

Ginny et Neville échangèrent un regard. Par Nigel, ils savaient que Remus avait disparu depuis quelques semaines, mais ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Si les membres de l'Ordre le savaient, ils ne leur avaient rien dit. Néanmoins, s'il réussissait à leur faire parvenir des messages, c'était rassurant.

— Tonks et Hestia Jones ont failli se faire voir pendant une petite mission de reconnaissance, lundi, au Manoir des Malefoy. Elles ont remarqué que la surveillance sur la maison n'a pas diminué depuis l'été, donc on peut en déduire que Vous-Savez-Qui s'y cache toujours. De plus, elles ont vu Rogue y entrer. Elles ont dû transplaner en vitesse quand Yaxley est passé tout près d'elles, alors elles ne savent pas combien de temps il est resté.  
>— Lundi soir, dit Terry en se grattant la tête. C'est le soir où il n'était pas à la table des professeurs, vous vous souvenez ? Avec Ernie, on avait remarqué, parce que le frère Carrow s'est assis à sa place sur la chaise du directeur.<p>

Ernie ricana à ce souvenir.

— Tu as raison, répondit Neville. Il a dû rester dîner chez les Malefoy.  
>— En même temps, je vois pas pourquoi on s'étonne, constata Ginny. On savait que Rogue fricotait avec les Mangemorts.<p>

Un ricanement parcourut l'assemblée et Nigel continua quand le silence fut revenu.

— Finalement, Kingsley a fait des rapports sur le ministère. De toute évidence, Ombrage monte en puissance là-bas. Et un dénommé Alfred Runcorn, je crois... ou c'est peut-être Albert, je ne me souviens pas... en tout cas, il a trouvé un nouveau moyen de dénicher les sorciers nés-Moldus et ils vont bientôt amener encore plus de gens se faire interroger. Mais j'imagine que Susan en sait plus que moi là-dessus...

Susan Bones, de Poufsouffle, hocha la tête et prit la parole. Malgré la mort de sa tante Amelia au début de l'été, Susan avait encore des relations au sein du Ministère qui lui envoyaient des informations quand elles le pouvaient, ce qui n'était parfois pas le cas pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilée. En l'occurrence, cependant, elle venait de recevoir une longue missive d'un ancien collègue de sa mère, sur le Magenmagot, qui détaillait la procédure d'interrogation des nés-Moldus. Des regards inquiets furent échangés dans la salle. Sans doute que tout le monde pensait à un ami, une connaissance née-Moldue. Hermione, Dean, Colin et Dennis Crivey…

Personne n'ayant rien d'autre à rapporter, ils observèrent leur traditionnelle minute de silence à la mémoire de tous les morts de la semaine – habitude qui ne servait à rien de productif mais qui permettait à chacun de faire son deuil à sa façon. Ils avaient de la chance, cette semaine, aucune connaissance des membres de l'AD, aucun membre d'aucune des familles présentes, n'était décédé. Ce qui ne minimisait en rien les autres morts, moldues et sorcières, bien sûr.

La minute observée, ils se levèrent et se placèrent en deux groupes face à face. Neville pointa sa baguette vers le vieux transistor qui était apparu dans un coin le mois précédent et, sur un fond de musique entraînante, énonça l'exercice de la semaine : les sortilèges d'attaque informulés. Il était près de vingt-et-une heures et ils pouvaient enfin commencer l'entraînement de la semaine.

* * *

><p>À vingt-trois heures tapantes, Ginny poussa la porte de son dortoir. Elle lança son pull vers son lit, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'il tombe à côté, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche – rapide mais bien chaude – afin de laver toute la sueur et la fatigue que l'entraînement avait générées. Elle passa près de cinq minutes complètes les yeux fermés, appuyée contre le mur chauffé par la vapeur, laissant l'eau fumante lui couler sur le corps, décontractant ses muscles tendus.<p>

Elle ressortit finalement après s'être savonnée, fleurant bon la rose, enfila son pyjama et s'assit sur son lit. Elle glissa une main sous son matelas et, après quelques tâtonnements, en tira le journal de Jedusor. Elle le posa devant elle sur l'édredon rouge, et passa un long moment à simplement le regarder. Elle pourrait lui écrire. Juste l'ouvrir au premier janvier et commencer à lui raconter sa journée. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait su exactement comment la soulager et l'écouter quand elle avait onze ans. Il avait été son premier meilleur ami. Avant qu'il ne prenne possession d'elle et essaie de la tuer, bien sûr.

Son père lui disait toujours de ne pas faire confiance à quelque chose dont elle ne voyait pas le cerveau. Sauf que cette fois, elle savait où était celui du journal – ou plutôt, quand il était. Et le Basilic avait été tué, il n'y avait plus de risque qu'elle le libère dans le château une fois de plus. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus de sorciers nés-Moldus à évacuer.

Autrement dit, Tom n'avait plus rien pour la contrôler. Elle pouvait lui parler. Peut-être que cette fois, ça serait elle qui se servirait de lui, et pas le contraire. Après tout, elle avait entre ses mains un morceau de l'âme de celui qui terrorisait le monde sorcier. Ça serait idiot de sa part de ne pas s'en servir.

Mais pas ce soir. Elle reprit le journal et, sans même l'ouvrir pour voir si Tom lui avait parlé, le remit sous son matelas. Ensuite, elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet et se glissa sous sa couverture, s'endormant avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Cinq ans auparavant, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de s'endormir sans parler à Tom.


	4. Peinture et manipulations

— Luna, tu me passes les racines d'oignon, s'il te plaît ?

Le seul avantage appréciable du nouveau régime à Poudlard était que les Serpentard n'étaient plus jumelés à eux dans aucun de leurs cours. Les trois autres maisons ayant perdu un certain nombre de leurs membres nés-Moldus, elles suivaient la plupart de leurs cours ensemble, alors que Serpentard, toujours à effectif complet, recevait un traitement de faveur du directeur.

Horace Slughorn, l'actuel directeur de Serpentard et professeur de Potions, n'avait rien perdu de son enthousiasme sous le nouveau régime. Il parcourait les rangs avec un sourire jovial à chaque cours et regardait dans les chaudrons avec intérêt.

— Je trouve votre potion un peu verte, O'Keefe. Vous êtes certain qu'elle n'est pas malade ?

Ginny jeta un œil à son propre chaudron, où un épais liquide orange bouillonnait allègrement.

Avec un rire gras, Slughorn traversa l'allée centrale pour se rendre à la table de Luna et Ginny. Il se pencha au-dessus de leur décoction et siffla admirativement.

— Ça m'a l'air très bien commencé, jeunes filles. Très très intéressant.

Il leva ses yeux globuleux vers Ginny.

— Miss Weasley, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à mon invitation.

Ginny avait effectivement reçu une invitation pour un des fameux soupers du Club de Slug le samedi soir suivant. C'était une chose que le professeur avait refusé de changer mais, pliant à la pression exercée par les Carrow, il devait maintenant inviter les membres hauts placés de la société. Plus qu'un évènement social, Ginny jugeait ces soupers dangereux.

— Oh, je ne sais pas, Professeur, je –  
>— N'importe quoi, Miss Weasley, vous avez réussi à éviter ma soirée de rentrée, je n'accepterai pas un deuxième refus, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton gai. Dix-neuf heures, dans mes appartements.<br>— Je –  
>— Professeur Slughorn ?<p>

Le professeur de potions adressa un clin d'œil à Ginny et s'en fut à l'aide d'O'Keefe, qui avait l'air décidément inquiet par sa potion de la mauvaise couleur. La Gryffondor soupira.

— On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais apprendre des choses intéressantes.

Ginny se tourna vers son amie, qui avait continué à touiller calmement leur potion pendant sa discussion avec le professeur.

— Tu crois ?  
>— Derrière chaque défi se cache une occasion en or. C'est Rowena Serdaigle qui a dit ça.<p>

Ginny arqua un sourcil. Elle doutait fortement que la citation soit de Serdaigle, mais après tout, Luna n'avait peut-être pas tort. Elle serait en présence de plusieurs acteurs importants du fonctionnement actuel de l'école, il y aurait sûrement moyen de tourner la soirée à son avantage. Si elle n'arrivait à rien apprendre, peut-être réussirait-elle à glisser un laxatif dans la soupe des Carrow. Une semaine sans cours de Forces du Mal, c'était une bonne perspective.

Elle en parlerait à Tom à son retour dans son dortoir, il aurait peut-être des idées.

À cette pensée, elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle envoya son pot d'encre par terre, où il éclata et tapissa le bas de ses pantalons de noir. Toute la classe se tourna vers elle comme un seul homme et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Ginny, ça va ?  
>— Je suis maladroite, c'est tout, marmonna-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour nettoyer les dégâts.<p>

Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à Tom ? se demanda-t-elle une fois hors de la vue de ses collègues. Tout raconter à Tom, ça avait été son réflexe cinq ans auparavant, quand elle avait onze ans. Mais maintenant, retombait-elle déjà dans le même cercle vicieux ? Ils s'étaient à peine échangé dix mots, l'autre nuit ! À moins que les évènements de sa première année aient eu plus de conséquences qu'elle ne l'imaginait et qu'elle ne sortirait jamais complètement de l'emprise de Jedusor…

Elle frissonna à cette idée. Mais comme disait Luna, derrière chaque défi se cache une occasion en or. Elle parlerait à Tom, alors, si elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait sur ses termes.

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir, Tom. Comment vas-tu ?<em>

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, le journal ouvert sur ses genoux et une bouteille d'eau à portée de main, Ginny s'était préparée à une longue soirée en compagnie de son « ami » invisible. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui demander, avait même songé à en parler à Neville et Luna à l'heure du dîner, mais n'avait finalement rien dit. Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à s'expliquer, elle sentait que Tom devrait rester à elle, que la communication devrait se faire entre eux deux seulement. Elle n'arriverait pas à expliquer aux autres pourquoi elle avait envie de lui parler, après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais elle en avait envie, ça, il n'y avait pas de doute.

_Je vais très bien, merci Ginny, et toi ?_

_Longue journée de cours, rien de spécial._

_Harry t'a parlé aujourd'hui ?_

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Ginny. Il y avait cinq ans, Tom lui posait cette question au début de chacune de leurs conversations, sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen de la faire parler, l'accès le plus direct à son âme de petite fille. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait espéré que Tom mette lui-même le sujet sur le tapis, ouvrant la voie pour une de ses propres questions.

_Harry n'est pas à Poudlard en ce moment._

_Pourtant, il n'a qu'un an de plus que toi. Il devrait être en septième année._

_En effet, mais il n'est pas revenu au début de l'année._

_Pourquoi ?_

Ginny prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la formulation de sa réponse. Elle ne devait pas en dire trop.

_Quelqu'un menace et terrorise le monde sorcier. Il doit l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_C'est moi ? Enfin, mon moi futur ?_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle arrogance.

_Oui._

Après qu'un moment se soit écoulé sans réponse de Tom – sans doute était-il en train de s'autocongratuler – Ginny écrit une nouvelle ligne.

_Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il est en train de chercher, par hasard ?_

_Non._

Mais cette fois, la réponse était venue trop rapidement pour être tout à fait honnête. Ginny approcha sa plume de la page pour tenter d'obtenir l'information d'un autre angle, mais des mots se formèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse écrire quoi que ce soit.

_La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu m'as dit que je ne pourrais pas te manipuler à nouveau. Certes – de toute manière, je me souviens bien que ton Harry chéri a tué mon Basilic. Mais ne crois pas que tu peux me soustraire des informations. Je ne suis pas stupide, Ginevra Weasley. Je sais que tu ne me parles pas parce que je suis un bon ami. Garde tes amis près de ton cœur, et tes ennemis encore plus, comme on dit._

Ginny jura à voix haute. Sa mission de recherche d'informations était morte dans l'œuf. Une chance qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé aux autres chefs de l'AD, ils lui en auraient voulu d'avoir été démasquée si facilement, d'avoir échoué sans avoir obtenu même le plus minuscule des indices qui les aiderait.

Quoique…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : elle était certaine que Tom savait quelque chose sur ce que Voldemort allait faire. Il garderait précieusement cette information, bien sûr, mais rien n'empêchait Ginny de continuer à essayer de lui soutirer. Le garçon à qui elle parlait n'était pas encore Voldemort, après tout. Il avait forcément un point faible. Elle allait le trouver.

_J'ai compris._

_Changeons de sujet, alors. Qui est directeur de Poudlard ?_

_Severus Rogue, mais seulement parce qu'il a tué Albus Dumbledore._

_Je ne connais pas ce Rogue, mais je ne peux que le féliciter d'avoir débarrassé le monde de ce vieux fatiguant._

_Dumbledore était un sorcier admirable, et Rogue n'est rien de plus qu'un traître ! Un de tes chiens de poche._

_Je choisis bien mes amis dans le futur, il faut croire._

Ginny était tellement furieuse qu'elle ne vit pas immédiatement la signification de cet échange : Tom ne savait pas que Dumbledore avait été directeur, ne connaissait pas Rogue. Il n'avait donc pas toutes les connaissances qu'avait Voldemort aujourd'hui. Il ne devait même pas savoir la signification qu'avait Harry sur sa vie.

Cette réalisation ne la frapperait que le lendemain matin, quand elle profiterait d'un long et ennuyeux cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour repenser à cette discussion.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, mais comme chacun se méfiait de l'autre, leur conversation ne menait à rien.

_Je te crois maintenant quand tu dis que tu as vieilli._

La phrase de Tom, apparue après un moment de silence, fit rire franchement Ginny.

_Pourquoi, avant tu ne me croyais pas ?_

_Vieilli en âge, oui, par tes phrases je vois que tu n'es plus la petite fille idiote que tu étais avant. Mais je ne savais pas si tu avais mûri mentalement aussi._

_Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment._

_Tu devrais. Profites-en, mes compliments sont rares._

Ginny rigola en levant les yeux au ciel.

_J'ai des devoirs à faire. Je te laisse._

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hésita quelque peu avant d'écrire la suite de sa pensée, mais remit sa plume contre le papier.

_À demain ?_

_À demain. Fais de beaux rêves avec Harry._

Une autre de ses phrases habituelles, mais cette fois-ci, elle laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Ginny. Harry n'était pas là, et la présence de Tom ne servait qu'à lui remémorer cette absence.

Elle finit par secouer la tête et glisser le journal sous son matelas, ce qui devenait sa place habituelle – ce qui avait été sa place habituelle pendant des mois, cinq ans auparavant. Elle se rendit ensuite à sa chaise, sa plume toujours dans la main, et retrouva l'invitation du Club de Slug, enfouie sous deux chandails sales et une jupe sur laquelle elle avait laissé tomber du jus de citrouille à midi. Elle la relut rapidement, confirmant les informations que Slughorn lui avait données le matin même, et gribouilla rapidement au dos qu'elle serait présente. Elle sortit de son dortoir et se rendit à la volière pour envoyer sa réponse.

Regardant le hibou disparaître par la fenêtre – il n'avait pas un long chemin à parcourir – elle se dit que les dés étaient jetés, elle n'avait plus qu'à en tirer ce qu'elle pouvait.

* * *

><p>Les dés étaient jetés du côté de Tom aussi. Une fois le barrage rompu, la première conversation tenue, Ginny trouva qu'il était de plus en plus facile de retomber dans les vieilles habitudes, de papoter avec lui entre son dernier cours de la journée et le repas du soir, où avant de s'endormir. Lui se servait de ces discussions pour se rattraper sur le monde de 1997, le monde qu'il finirait par contrôler ; elle n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif de lui tirer les vers du nez.<p>

_Qui est ministre de la magie en ce moment ?_

_Pius Thicknesse, un de tes abrutis personnels. Avant c'était Rufus Scrimgeour, mais tu l'as fait tuer._

_Et avant ?_

_Cornelius Fudge, qui s'est fait renvoyer parce qu'il n'a pas cru Harry quand celui-ci a annoncé ton retour._

_Et avant ?_

_Millicent Bagnold._

_Une femme ?!_

_Oui. Tu as un problème avec les femmes de pouvoir, Tommychou ?_

_Si tu m'appelles Tommychou à nouveau, tu vas le voir de près, mon problème._

* * *

><p><em>Quand tu ne me parles pas, que fais-tu ?<em>

_Pour moi, le temps n'a pas vraiment de signification. S'il s'écoule deux heures, deux semaines ou deux ans entre deux discussions, je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je ne déduis le temps qui passe que par les indications que tu me donnes._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Si tu me dis bonjour, je sais qu'il s'est passé un moment depuis la dernière discussion. Même si je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je sais qu'il s'est écoulé pour toi._

_Comment tu fais pour voir ce que je te dis ?_

_Pourquoi toutes ces questions, tout d'un coup ?_

_Je suis curieuse._

_Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Tes mots entrent juste dans mon esprit, et je suis conscient de ce que tu me dis. Mais je ne les vois pas, non._

_C'est étrange._

_Je suis un être étrange._

_Ça va, les chevilles ?_

* * *

><p><em>Comment tu as fait pour mettre un morceau de ton âme dans le journal ?<em>

_Demande autre chose._

* * *

><p><em>As-tu déjà eu une petite amie ?<em>

_Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Je n'avais même pas le temps d'avoir des amies, petites ou pas. Je considérais toute relation comme une entrave au pouvoir._

_C'est triste comme vie._

_Et toi, tu as eu des petits amis ?_

_Michael en 3e année, Dean à partir de ma 4e, Harry l'an dernier._

_Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais aussi puissante que moi._

_Tant mieux._

* * *

><p><em>Où est Harry ?<em>

_Demande autre chose._

* * *

><p><em>Quand on fait une potion d'invisibilité, il faut tourner trois fois ou quatre fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre ?<em>

_Je te sers d'aide aux devoirs maintenant ?_

_On est dans la même année, non ? En plus je me disais que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps à l'idée de me démontrer ton intelligence supérieure._

_Tu me poses un sacré dilemme. Si je te réponds, je démontre effectivement que je suis d'une intelligence supérieure à la tienne – ce dont je ne doute pas une seule seconde. Mais tu m'auras manipulé._

_J'attends ta décision avec impatience._

_… Trois._

_Merci !_

Ginny ferma le journal et gribouilla une note sur son devoir de Potions. Elle regarda sa montre et jura dans sa barbe en voyant l'heure. Se dépêchant, elle cacha Tom à l'endroit habituel et enfila un pull noir dont le capuchon cachait ses cheveux roux. Elle descendit alors vers la salle commune presque déserte, où Neville et Seamus l'attendaient près du portrait de la Grosse Dame, habillés tout en noir eux aussi et des pots de peinture à la main.

— Prête ? chuchota Seamus en la voyant arriver.

Elle remonta sa capuche.

— Prête.

Le trio sortit de la salle commune en silence. La Grosse Dame grommela de se faire réveiller à cette heure si tardive, comme à son habitude. Cependant, les élèves de Gryffondor étaient certains qu'elle serait toujours à son poste quand ils reviendraient, qu'elle n'irait pas se promener dans un portrait voisin comme elle l'avait parfois fait les années précédentes. Elle n'aimait toujours pas perdre ses heures de sommeil, mais elle ne mettrait pas ses élèves en danger. C'était sa petite façon de protester contre le régime en place.

Seamus, Neville et Ginny n'allèrent pas loin, seulement à quelques couloirs, vers la salle de Métamorphose. Ils s'installèrent devant un long pan de mur obscur, ininterrompu par des lanternes, et posèrent les pots de peinture par terre.

Ginny recevait cette peinture directement de ses frères, Fred et George. Ils l'avaient confectionnée pour vendre dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes, des petits pots de teinture permanente. Avec une petite modification dans la confection, cela faisait de la peinture que Rusard mettrait des semaines à réussir à effacer des murs.

Seamus et Ginny ouvrirent les pots pendant que Neville sortait les pinceaux de son sac. Cette peinture-ci était rouge, elle serait donc bien visible quand viendrait la lumière du jour. Ginny sourit. Parfait.

Chacun des trois prit un pinceau et ils se mirent à l'œuvre, rapidement et silencieusement, peignant des lettres d'un mètre de hauteur qu'il serait impossible de rater le lendemain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils taguaient les murs ainsi, toujours dans des endroits différents du château, laissant s'écouler des jours ou des semaines entre deux expéditions, si bien que personne ne savait où et quand ils allaient frapper, donc ils n'avaient jamais eu de problème.

Au beau milieu d'un D, Ginny fut frappée par un souvenir violent. Une vision d'une autre fois où elle avait écrit sur un mur. Sauf que cette fois-là, elle avait été seule, et petite, et il y avait eu un chat pétrifié à ses pieds. Ça n'avait pas été de la peinture rouge mais du sang, de coqs qu'elle avait elle-même tués à mains nues.

Cette fois-là, elle n'avait plus répondu à ses propres désirs…

Elle leva la tête et soudain elle était dans le couloir des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, celles de Mimi, et le message qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux était celui qui annonçait l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde.

Elle recula d'un pas et ferma les yeux. Une main se posa sur son avant-bras.

— Ginny, ça va ? murmura Seamus, inquiet.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. La vision avait disparu, tout était revenu à la normale, et son D n'était pas terminé.

— Ouais, juste fatiguée, répondit-elle à Seamus en souriant.

Il lui lança un regard perplexe mais chacun se remit à son travail.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils lancèrent le sortilège que leur avaient donné les jumeaux pour nettoyer leurs pinceaux, les remirent dans le sac de Neville, et reculèrent pour admirer leur œuvre.

Les lettres étaient flageolantes, les lignes droites ne l'étaient pas vraiment, et la peinture rouge avait dégouliné à plusieurs endroits sous chacune des lettres, donnant une allure brouillonne à toute l'entreprise. Le message restait néanmoins clair :

L'armée de Dumbledore recrute toujours.

En soi, le message ne servait à rien de concret. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils laissaient une carte de visite, les gens qui verraient le message ne pourraient pas simplement se joindre à l'AD comme on rejoint un club de Bavboules. Mais ces quelques mots simples laissaient savoir que la résistance à Poudlard n'était pas morte, que tout le monde ne s'aplatissait pas devant le nouveau régime. Et ce message s'appliquait autant aux élèves qu'à Rogue et aux Carrow.

— C'est bon, dit finalement Neville d'une voix basse. On y va.

Le trio récolta son matériel et, quelques minutes plus tard, réveillait à nouveau la Grosse Dame, qui rouspéta encore une fois.

— Des fois je songe à demander qu'on me remplace, grommela-t-elle en les laissant entrer. Les gardiens des autres maisons ne doivent pas bouger aussi souvent que moi. C'est à croire que les élèves de Gryffondor ne dorment jamais…

Elle se ferma, coupant court à sa tirade et laissant les trois amis dans la salle commune réchauffée par le feu qui ronflait toujours dans la cheminée. Ils se félicitèrent mutuellement pour une autre mission graffiti bien réussie, et montèrent se coucher.


	5. Soirées improductives

Samedi en milieu d'après-midi, Ginny et Luna, qui avait été invitée chez les Gryffondor malgré les grommellements de la Grosse Dame, étaient assises sur les lits du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Neville faisait les cent pas face à elles alors qu'ils étudiaient son plan d'attaque pour la soirée.

— Tu sais qui va être là ? demandait Neville.  
>— Je ne sais pas qui a confirmé, non, répondit Ginny. Du groupe de l'an dernier il ne reste que Zabini, Cormac et moi à Poudlard. Melinda est née-Moldue, et les jumelles Carrow ont fini leur septième année.<br>— J'ai entendu Cormac dire quelque chose sur Malefoy, quand il est revenu du premier dîner.

Ginny hocha la tête.

— Je soupçonne que la Brigade Inquisitoriale a été invitée. Peut-être même que les Carrow vont s'incruster.  
>— Les Gryffondor vont être en nette infériorité, observa Luna.<p>

Ginny eut un sourire dénué d'humour. Son amie avait raison, seul Cormac ne proviendrait pas de Serpentard, et le joueur de Quidditch ne lui serait probablement d'aucune aide. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

— Essaie de voir si tu peux leur soutirer des informations sur l'endroit où ils enferment les élèves qui servent de cobayes pendant les cours de Carrow. Terry et Ernie ont cherché partout, mais sans succès. C'est vraiment frustrant.  
>— Et demande à Slughorn s'il compte nous apprendre à préparer une potion somnifère bientôt.<p>

Les deux Gryffondor se tournèrent vers Luna, qui haussa les épaules devant leurs regards perplexes.

— Eh bien quoi ? C'est au programme de sixième année, et je me dis que plus tôt on l'apprend, plus tôt ça peut être utile.  
>— Ah tiens, d'ailleurs...<p>

Neville disparut derrière ses rideaux et les filles l'entendirent farfouiller quelques instants dans son sac. Il ressortit avec ce qui semblait être un petit pamplemousse séché dans une main, qu'il tendit à Ginny.

— Tu parlais d'un laxatif. Je sais que c'était une blague, mais cette plante est légèrement toxique, si tu arrives à en glisser un peu de poudre dans leur verre pendant le repas, ils seront malades pendant quelques jours.

Il sourit devant l'air amusé de la rousse.

— C'est tout ce que j'avais d'accessible.

Ginny glissa la plante dans sa poche et regarda sa montre. Il était déjà près de dix-huit heures trente.

— Je vais devoir y aller, et vous devriez aller manger, on pourrait se demander où vous êtes, dit-elle en se levant. Un dernier conseil pour la route ?  
>— Ne les laisse pas te faire du mal.<br>— Oui, merci, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle retourna rapidement dans son propre dortoir et enfila la robe qu'elle avait sortie pour l'occasion, une courte robe rouge que Fleur lui avait donnée avant son mariage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le miroir avant de sortir. Avec sa robe, ses cheveux roux et ses boucles d'oreilles dorées, elle avait l'air on ne peut plus Gryffondor. Elle sourit. Tant mieux. Elle mettrait un peu d'action dans le nid de serpents dans lequel elle se rendait.

* * *

><p>Quelques elfes de maison faisaient le tour de la table, servant les bols de mousse au chocolat qui leur servirait de dessert. Ginny commençait à avoir mal au dos tellement elle était tendue depuis le début de la soirée.<p>

À sa droite, Cormac McLaggen, qui l'année précédente ne cessait de parler – le plus souvent de lui-même – durant des soirées entières avait ce soir à peine dit trois mots, et toujours en réponse à des questions du professeur.

À sa gauche, Blaise Zabini, aussi fermé et hautain que d'habitude, avait lui aussi à peine dit trois mots. Mais contrairement au Gryffondor, lui se sentait parfaitement confortable, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ginny avait même vu un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises durant la soirée.

Et face à elle, les Serpentard, Malefoy, Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe et Bulstrode. Slughorn avait l'air irrité de devoir leur souhaiter la bienvenue à sa table – du moins, à en juger par sa grimace douloureuse quand Bulstrode avait commencé à dévorer son bœuf bourguignon sans la moindre attention pour l'étiquette d'une soirée en société. Ginny en aurait ri, si Crabbe et Goyle ne lui avaient pas envoyé de regard meurtrier à ce moment-là.

D'ailleurs, Slughorn lui-même, si jovial d'habitude, avait ce soir l'air éteint, comme si être l'hôte de cette soirée lui avait sapé toute son énergie. Ginny avait presque pitié de lui. Elle avait toujours abhorré ces soirées, même l'an dernier, mais elle devait avouer que celle-ci était particulièrement douloureuse. Elle avait commencé par un échange de mots plus ou moins polis entre Malefoy et elle, quand elle avait osé remercier un elfe de maison de lui avoir ouvert la porte à son arrivée dans les appartements du professeur. Depuis, se répétant que ça n'aiderait pas son cas ni celui de l'AD si Malefoy trouvait un prétexte pour la punir, elle ne disait plus rien aux elfes quand ils la servaient, s'excusant mentalement envers Hermione et imaginant le jour où elle pourrait finalement emplafonner cette vile petite fouine.

Au moins, les Carrow n'étaient pas venus. Maigre consolation.

Pendant que Slughorn parlait à tous les occupants de la table du programme des ASPIC, qu'ils passeraient tous à la fin de l'année sauf elle, Ginny laissa son regard vagabonder sur les photographies au mur que Slughorn prenait chaque année avec les membres de son club. Elle reconnaissait Gwenog Jones, son idole, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead. Et là, plus tard, c'était Lily, la mère d'Harry. Son regard s'attarda un long moment sur la dernière photo, la plus récente, où Harry lui-même la regardait dans la photo, entre un Cormac souriant et un Zabini morose.

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers la conversation actuelle quand elle vit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

Au bout d'une rangée, il y avait un clou, mais aucun cadre n'y était accroché, Elle effectua un rapide calcul et déduit que la photo manquante datait des années 40. 1944, ou peut-être 1943. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était à cette époque que Tom avait fait ses études. Se pouvait-il que Tom ait été dans le Club de Slug à cette époque ?

— Vous avez toujours Weasley.

Ginny fut tirée de sa rêverie en entendant la voix traînante de Malefoy mentionner son nom. Elle soupira et fixa son attention sur le Serpentard.

— Pardon ?  
>— Je commentais le fait que la moitié de mon club avait disparu, expliqua Slughorn. Flora et Hestia ont fini leurs études, Melinda n'est pas revenue, et Harry et Hermione, eh bien…<br>— Ils ont laissé tomber tout le monde derrière eux.  
>— La ferme, Malefoy ! s'énerva Ginny. Ils ne nous ont pas laissés tomber ! Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne peux pas te permettre de dire des choses comme ça. Tu n'es rien qu'un sale traître, tu ne mérites pas ta place dans ce club, tu n'aurais jamais dû être invité. Les vermines comme toi devraient rester chez elles au lieu de polluer leur entourage.<br>— Espèce de petite…

Ginny se leva brusquement et posa sa serviette sur la table, à côté de sa mousse au chocolat à peine entamée.

— Merci pour le repas, Professeur Slughorn, il était excellent. Vous m'excuserez mais je crois qu'il est temps que je vous quitte.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Slughorn, déçus de Cormac – le pauvre restait seul, encore une fois – et furieux des Serpentard, Ginny quitta les appartements du professeur à grands pas. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière elle, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Si un des abrutis de serpents essayait de la suivre, il recevrait une armée de chauve-furies dans le visage plus vite qu'ils ne pourraient dire Voldemort.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor pour reprendre son souffle et regarda sa montre. Les autres membres de l'AD étaient sans doute toujours en pleine réunion en ce moment. Il n'était pas encore très tard, elle pourrait monter les rejoindre, mais elle préféra monter vers la salle commune. De toute manière, dans son état, elle ferait certainement plus de mal que de bien. Neville lui raconterait en revenant.

De plus, elle avait une question à poser à un certain journal…

* * *

><p><em>As-tu été dans le Club de Slug ?<em>

Elle entama la discussion avec cette question. La réponse mit un moment à arriver. Peut-être Tom dormait-il. Un morceau d'âme dans un journal pouvait-il dormir ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande.

_Pendant mes sixième et septième année, oui. Pourquoi ?_

_Slughorn a enlevé les photos de ces années-là._

_Ça ne m'étonne pas, si ce que tu dis est vrai et que je suis le grand méchant de ton époque. Il a toujours été couard, Slughorn. Jamais voulu s'impliquer dans les histoires d'importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se faire mousser dans la société grâce à ses étudiants. Cela dit, ça le rendait d'autant plus facile à manipuler._

Ginny ne répondit pas, songeant déjà à comment elle pourrait soutirer de l'information sur Tom à Slughorn. Après son comportement lors de la soirée, elle ne serait sans doute pas réinvitée à un dîner du Club de Slug de sitôt. Elle regrettait d'être partie, ce soir-là. Elle aurait peut-être pu récolter quelques pépites au-dessus du digestif.

Une nouvelle ligne d'écriture commença à se former.

_Comment tu as vu que les photos avaient disparu ? Ne me dis pas que Slughorn est toujours professeur à Poudlard ! Il doit avoir cent cinquante ans !_

Ginny sourit en répondant.

_Il est revenu l'an dernier. Je doute qu'il ait cent cinquante ans. Il a toujours assez d'énergie pour tenir son petit club, en tout cas !_

_Il fait encore son club ? Et tu es dedans ?!_

_Ça t'étonne ?_

_Tu as fait quoi pour y entrer ?_

_Slughorn a été impressionné par le sortilège Chauve-Furie que j'ai envoyé à un Serpentard._

_Aussi offusqué que je sois par ton attaque envers un membre de ma maison, je trouve ta façon d'impressionner les professeurs très admirable._

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravie malgré elle d'avoir su amuser Tom.

_Eh bien comme ça tu seras au courant de la puissance de mes sortilèges Chauve-Furie si on se revoit._

Son cœur s'était accéléré un peu à l'idée de revoir Tom – de peur ou d'intérêt, elle n'aurait pu le dire, un peu des deux sûrement – mais quelques coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte fermée de son dortoir.

— Ginny, tu es là ? appela une voix féminine.

Ginny ferma le journal à toute vitesse et l'enfouit sous son oreiller. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire. Romilda Vane se tenait devant elle.

— Oui ?  
>— On vient de rentrer. Neville m'a demandé de te dire qu'il aimerait te parler dans sa chambre.<p>

Ginny remercia la cinquième année et, après un rapide coup d'œil vers son lit pour s'assurer que le journal était bien caché, ferma la porte derrière elle et se rendit à la chambre des garçons à l'étage supérieur. En montant les escaliers, elle sentit sur son dos le regard de Romilda. D'accord, peut-être que les longs moments qu'elle passait avec Neville – surtout quand ces moments se déroulaient au milieu de la nuit – ne passaient pas inaperçus.

Neville et Seamus étaient affalés chacun sur leur lit. En plus de son œil au beurre noir presque disparu, Neville arborait maintenant une coupure de plusieurs centimètres au front. Ginny eut une exclamation de surprise en s'approchant de lui.

— Neville ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

De multiples scénarios horribles lui défilaient dans l'esprit. Les Carrow avaient attrapé Neville alors qu'il revenait de la réunion, ou bien une des tensions au sein même de l'AD avait fini par éclater et il y avait eu une mêlée. Si seulement elle avait réussi à éviter ce stupide dîner, ou même si elle s'était rendue à la Salle sur Demande plutôt que d'être montée parler à Tom, elle aurait peut-être pu éviter tout ça. Stupide, elle était stupide…

Seamus éclata de rire. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air surpris, puis vit que Neville aussi souriait. Elle plissa les yeux.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, maintenant méfiante.  
>— On continuait les sortilèges offensifs informulés, expliqua Neville alors que son ami se tordait de rire de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Nigel s'est un peu… emporté.<br>— Tu aurais dû le voir, Gin, hoqueta Seamus, des larmes de rire dans les yeux. « J'ai réussi ? J'ai réussi ? » Et Neville avait été projeté à l'autre bout du tapis, à moitié sonné. C'était excellent !  
>— Moui, enfin, excellent, n'exagérons rien, marmonna Neville sans pour autant perdre son sourire. La semaine prochaine c'est toi qui t'entraîneras avec Nigel, on verra bien.<p>

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

— Et toi, ta soirée ? Aussi productive que la mienne ?

Ginny s'assit sur le lit qui avait appartenu à son frère et attendit que Seamus se calme avant de répondre.

— À peu près autant, à vrai dire. Les Carrow n'étaient pas là, il n'y avait que tous les Serpentard de septième année, Cormac et moi.

Seamus grimaça, compatissant.

— Vous avez parlé de quoi ?  
>— Rien de bien significatif. Dès que la conversation s'approchait d'un tournant politique, Slughorn changeait le sujet, ou servait à boire, ou quelque chose. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, entre Cormac et lui, je me demande lequel des deux était le moins confortable.<br>— Et même de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, tu n'as rien réussi à tirer ?  
>— Malefoy a commencé à dire des choses sur Harry, alors je suis partie. Désolée.<p>

Neville haussa les épaules.

— C'est pas un drame. On n'a rien perdu.

Ginny eut un petit tiraillement de culpabilité quand elle songea à ce qu'elle avait appris concernant sa propre petite mission, celle sur Tom. Pour elle en tout cas, la soirée n'avait pas été une totale perte de temps. Elle songea une fois de plus à parler à Neville du journal – après tout, si elle découvrait ce qu'elle voulait que Tom lui dise, l'information serait sur Harry, donc les concernait tous, pas seulement elle. Mais à nouveau, quelque chose l'empêcha d'en parler. La honte d'être retombée dans le piège du journal – Neville et les autres septième année devaient bien se souvenir des évènements de leur deuxième année, de ce que le journal lui avait fait faire. Ils ne comprendraient donc pas pourquoi elle voulait risquer de se replonger dans cette horreur. Peut-être qu'ils voudraient le détruire. Pour une raison quelconque, l'idée même de ne plus pouvoir parler à Tom faisait du mal à Ginny.

Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement envie de garder cette « relation » secrète. Celle avec Harry ne l'avait certainement pas été, et cette année, à la tête de la résistance à Poudlard, elle avait toujours l'impression que quelqu'un observait le moindre de ses gestes. Tom était redevenu son jardin secret et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Seamus bâilla.

—Ouais, tu n'as pas tort, acquiesça Neville comme si l'Irlandais avait dit quelque chose. Il se fait tard, on devrait tous aller dormir.

Ginny prit donc congé des deux garçons, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, et redescendit vers son dortoir, où elle fut rassurée de trouver le journal sous son oreiller, où elle l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt. Se souvenant de l'arrêt prématuré de leur discussion, elle l'ouvrit, espérant y voir une réponse de Tom qui n'aurait pas encore disparu, mais ne vit qu'une feuille blanche. Elle eut un instant l'envie de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais la petite voix de la raison se fit entendre. Neville avait raison, il était tard, elle ferait mieux de se coucher. Elle plaça le journal sous son matelas, endroit pas mal plus sécuritaire que sous son oreiller, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour effectuer ses ablutions nocturnes.


	6. Mimi Geignarde

En sortant de son cours, un après-midi, Ginny avait une envie trop pressante pour aller ailleurs que dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Elle devrait simplement éviter Mimi, rien de dramatique. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs bien calmée depuis un moment. Les menaces d'Amycus Carrow de la jeter dehors devaient y être pour quelque chose. Ou c'était peut-être simplement que maintenant, Peeves avait d'autres chats à fouetter et ne venait plus l'embêter tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas causé d'inondations depuis le mois de septembre, et on ne l'entendait plus crier, gémir et pleurer quand on passait dans le corridor.

Ginny entra donc dans les sanitaires et se glissa dans la première cabine, la seule dont la toilette fonctionnait toujours, avec l'intention de ne pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais quand elle en sortit, Mimi, qu'elle n'avait pas vue en entrant, se tenait devant elle, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Ginny déglutit, se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle elle évitait normalement ces toilettes comme la peste. Elle y avait passé beaucoup trop de temps, cinq ans auparavant, pour avoir envie d'y revenir.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues, dit la fantôme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
>— Oui, euh... salut Mimi, ça va bien ?<br>— Oh, comme toujours, je suis malheureuse mais personne ne s'en occupe. Bien sûr, de nos jours, tout le monde est malheureux.

Elle avait souri en disant cette dernière phrase, comme si elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin de la compagnie dans le malheur. Ginny cherchait un moyen de mettre un terme à l'échange et à s'éclipser quand Mimi ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

— Tu sais, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, je croyais que tu allais mourir. Tu aurais été la bienvenue ici, tu sais. Comme Harry.

Elle soupira et un soupir rêveur apparut sur ses lèvres. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

— C'est gentil, Mimi, mais il va falloir que j'y aille, dit-elle fermement.  
>— D'accord, je vois. Mais tu reviendras. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de visite, ces temps-ci.<p>

La jeune fille fantomatique avait l'air si malheureuse que Ginny ne put faire autrement que lui dire que oui, bien sûr, elle viendrait la voir de temps en temps, quand elle aurait un moment. Évidemment, elle n'en avait aucunement l'intention, mais ça n'aurait pas été gentil de lui refuser l'espoir d'un peu de compagnie.

* * *

><p>De retour dans son dortoir, Ginny ferma tout de suite la porte derrière elle, s'empara du journal et l'ouvrit à la page toujours vierge du 1er janvier.<p>

_Mimi croyait que tu allais me tuer, tu sais._

_Elle n'avait pas tort. Je t'aurais tuée, si cet abruti de Potter ne m'avait pas arrêté._

Ginny s'arrêta un moment, choquée, puis se rendit compte que Tom était simplement brutalement honnête avec elle. Il avait effectivement essayé de la tuer, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour l'oublier.

_Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé ?_

_Ce n'était pas voulu, je l'ai rencontrée par hasard. Elle est tellement déprimante… Je me demande si elle était comme ça quand elle était vivante aussi._

_Oh oui, même quand elle était vivante._

_Tu l'as connue ?!_

_Bien sûr, elle a été tuée pendant que j'étais étudiant à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, tout le monde se moquait d'elle. Elle était amoureuse de moi, aussi, elle me suivait partout. C'était irritant._

Ginny rigola doucement à l'idée d'une Mimi amoureuse. De Tom surtout. Elle aurait adoré voir ça.

_Attends, je peux te montrer._

— Me montrer ? demanda Ginny tout haut, surprise. Mais comment – OH !

Les pages du journal s'étaient mises à tourner rapidement, comme sous la poussée d'un vent inexistant. Elle voyait passer sous ses yeux ébahis les mois de janvier, février, mars. Arrivé au mois d'avril, le mouvement ralentit et finalement apparut sous les yeux la page du 4 avril, où un petit rectangle noir était apparu sous la date. Elle voyait des petites formes s'y déplacer, comme sur une photographie sorcière. Elle approcha le journal de ses yeux, histoire de mieux voir, et se sentit basculer vers l'avant. Elle faillit crier, mais se mordit la lèvre à la dernière seconde, ne voulant alerter personne. Sa baguette était dans sa poche, si elle se retrouvait en danger, elle saurait se défendre.

Son dortoir disparut, et l'espace d'un instant elle fut entourée d'un tourbillon de lumière et de couleurs. Elle eut à peine le temps de le remarquer qu'elle atterrit brutalement, le choc de ses pieds contre le sol dallé lui tirant un « ouf ! » de surprise.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut un corridor de Poudlard. Mais les couleurs semblaient trop pâles, comme si elle était tombée dans une image délavée. Par précaution, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la tenant devant elle dans son poing serré, et commença à marcher vers le bout du couloir, où elle entendait des voix.

Elle contourna le coin – elle aurait juré se trouver dans le corridor de la salle de classe de Flitwick, mais les portraits accrochés au mur étaient différents, et il lui semblait qu'il y avait une armure à côté de la porte – et vit, à quelques mètres devant elle, un petit groupe de garçons – de jeunes hommes, plutôt, ils devaient avoir seize ou dix-sept ans.

Ginny brandit sa baguette devant elle en position défensive, mais aucun des garçons ne réagit, ni même ne se tourna vers elle. C'était comme si elle était invisible. Un des garçons lui faisait face, mais ne donna aucune indication qu'il l'avait vue. Ginny baissa les yeux, mais son corps n'avait pas disparu. Elle toucha le mur et constata qu'il était bien réel, et elle bien solide. Se disant qu'elle devait vivre une expérience semblable à celle d'entrer dans une Pensine – elle n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience mais Bill, qui avait essayé une fois, lui avait raconté – elle releva les yeux vers le groupe.

Ils étaient quatre, et tous portaient l'uniforme de Serpentard. Mais quelque chose clochait, se disait Ginny. Les manches de son uniforme à elle étaient plus évasées, et le logo de la maison était plus petit, placé plus haut sur la poitrine…

Elle s'approcha, grimaçant quand sa semelle claqua contre le sol même si elle savait que les Serpentard ne devaient pas pouvoir l'entendre. Elle fit quelques pas et put comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

— Alors, Malefoy, prêt pour ce soir ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Malefoy ? Pourtant, celui-ci n'était pas Drago. Il avait les cheveux blonds, mais beaucoup plus longs. Il y avait bien une ressemblance, mais… Elle scruta le visage du blond. Non, ce n'était pas Lucius non plus. Où donc était-elle tombée ?

— C'est à toi de me le dire, Avery. Tu as bien tout préparé ?  
>— Comme toujours, pour qui tu me prends ?<br>— Savez-vous où se trouve Lestrange ?

Ginny cessa son observation du dénommé Avery à l'entente de la voix douce qui venait d'intervenir. Malefoy avait répondu, mais elle n'avait pas écouté. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur celui qui avait posé la question. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé, si bien peignés que pas un poil ne dépassait, une coiffure qui aurait impressionné même Gilderoy Lockhart. Ses yeux, aussi sombres que ses cheveux, scintillaient d'une lueur froide. Il écoutait attentivement ce que ses compagnons répondaient à ses questions, mais quand la discussion déviait, la jeune fille pouvait presque voir son attention se détourner.

Il était plus petit que Malefoy et Avery, mais plus grand que le quatrième jeune homme du groupe, celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son sac de cours posé à ses pieds. Ginny voyait sa baguette dans une de ses poches.

Il n'avait pas changé.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas changé. Le temps ne s'était pas écoulé pour lui, depuis que Ginny l'avait aperçu une fraction de seconde cinq ans auparavant, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle avait juste eu le temps de se dire qu'il était beau. Aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard, elle se disait que son jugement avait été erroné. Il n'était pas beau. Il était magnifique.

— Tom, soupira-t-elle.

À ce moment, Tom leva les yeux vers elle. Elle sentit son cœur lui monter dans la gorge. Comment l'avait-il vue ? Les autres Serpentard se tournèrent vers elle et elle se mit à reculer doucement.

— Que veux-tu ? demanda Tom de sa voix douce mais teintée de menace.  
>— Je… je…, bégaya Ginny, sa baguette oubliée dans son poing.<p>

Elle entendit un petit hoquet derrière elle et se tourna à temps pour voir une petite fille disparaître derrière le mur. Les compagnons de Tom éclatèrent d'un rire méchant, mais celui-ci ne fit que sourire vaguement avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre le mur.

Ginny s'avança dans le corridor où avait disparu la fillette, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas déjà disparu, laissant les jeunes hommes à leur discussion derrière elle. Elle n'était pas partie loin, seulement à quelques mètres, et s'était appuyée contre le mur. Ginny la reconnut tout de suite, avec ses couettes sans volume et ses épaisses lunettes. Elle était presque identique à ce qu'elle serait, fantôme, juste un peu plus… colorée. Elle allait mourir bientôt, donc, songea Ginny. Quelques semaines, ou quelques mois, tout au plus. Avant la fin de l'année scolaire, certainement : elle était trop identique à son fantôme à ce moment-là, après les vacances d'été, elle aurait changé.

La rousse s'approcha de Mimi, mais comme les Serpentard plus tôt, la fillette ne la vit pas. Elle était toujours tournée vers le corridor où se tenaient Tom et ses amis, une lueur d'admiration et d'envie dans le regard. La Gryffondor sourit en se souvenant de ce que Tom lui avait dit, que Mimi était amoureuse de lui. Elle n'avait aucun mal à voir comment c'était possible. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas été presque dans le même cas quand elle avait eu l'âge de Mimi ?

— Eh, la p'tite quat'zyeux ! T'as laissé tomber quelque chose !

Ginny et Mimi se tournèrent et virent trois filles qui s'approchaient d'elles, des sourires méchants sur les lèvres. Celle de l'avant, qui avait parlé, avait deux tresses rousses qui tenaient tant bien que mal ses cheveux crépus. Son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur avait l'air mesquin, et ses yeux verts étaient plissés dans une expression menaçante. Les attaches de son uniforme étaient tendues, retenant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient la largeur de la jeune fille. Ginny voyait à son uniforme qu'elle appartenait à la maison Serdaigle, comme Mimi, mais à ce moment précis, la fille lui faisait penser à Millicent Bulstrode.

— O-Olive, bégaya Mimi.  
>— T'as laissé tomber quelque chose, répéta la rousse qui dépassait Mimi d'une tête. Là-bas, regarde.<p>

Mimi tourna la tête dans la direction que pointait Olive du doigt, mais Ginny ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Elle vit donc l'amie de la méchante fille attraper le sac que Mimi tenait d'une main et le retourner, laissant tomber livres, parchemins, plumes, et un pot d'encre qui explosa sur le tout, sur le sol de pierre. Olive et ses amies s'en furent en gambadant et en riant. Ginny pointa sa baguette sur elles, à un poil de leur lancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie, mais se souvint que ça ne servirait à rien.

Elle reporta alors son attention sur Mimi. La fillette était à genoux par terre et ramassait ses livres maculés d'encre. Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle faisait tellement pitié.

Derrière Mimi, Tom et ses acolytes apparurent au coin du corridor.

— Tu fais le ménage, minus ? appela Avery.

Ginny sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle chercha Tom du regard et soupira quand elle le vit regarder vers Mimi et sourire. Il allait venir l'aider, bien sûr, il allait…

— Venez les gars, il faut qu'on y aille.

Les quatre Serpentard firent volte-face et disparurent à l'autre extrémité du corridor, leurs rires gras se faisant entendre même après qu'ils aient disparu de sa vue.

— Eh ! cria vainement Ginny. Vous pourriez l'aider, non ?

Elle hésita un instant entre suivre les garçons et rester avec Mimi, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision le corridor se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle, de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un tourbillon de couleurs. Elle plongea ensuite dans un trou noir.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue sur le ventre sur son lit, le journal écrasé sous elle. Elle se redressa, respirant fort, et resta un instant sans bouger pour reprendre son souffle.

Une fois qu'elle eut arrêté de souffler comme une coureuse de marathon asthmatique, elle tira vers elle le journal et l'ouvrit à la page du 4 avril. La petite boîte avait disparu, mais un mot était apparu.

_Alors ?_

Elle songea à ce qu'elle venait de voir. À la beauté de Tom. Et à sa cruauté. Elle avait vu pourquoi Mimi était tombée amoureuse de lui, et pourquoi tant de gens le suivaient. Mais elle avait aussi vu comment il deviendrait Voldemort. La facilité avec laquelle il pouvait opérer le changement entre adolescent attrayant et tueur.

_Alors ?_

Elle ferma le journal avec force et se leva, traversant la chambre vers sa malle, qu'elle ouvrit avec détermination. D'une main, elle se mit à prendre des chandails et à les poser par terre à côté d'elle. Quand le trou fut assez profond, elle y laissa tomber le journal et remit les chandails dessus. Une fois le journal enfoui et la malle refermée, elle se frotta les mains, soulagée.

Voilà. Elle n'y toucherait plus avant un long moment.


	7. Le jardin secret

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner, le ciel magique était grisâtre et de la neige tombait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ginny soupira en s'affalant sur le banc en face de Luna, à la table de Serdaigle.

— C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a vu le soleil ? demanda-t-elle en se servant du café.  
>— En juin, je crois, répondit Terry, la bouche pleine.<br>— C'est n'est pas bon pour les pamplemousses arc-en-ciel, fit remarquer Luna. Is ont besoin de soleil pour pousser.  
>— On est en novembre, fit remarquer Anthony Goldstein. Ils doivent avoir fini de pousser.<br>— Ah non, les pamplemousses arc-en-ciel sont des fruits hivernaux.

Ginny et les garçons échangèrent un regard amusé. À ce moment-là, les battements d'ailes des hiboux matinaux se firent entendre. Il était déjà près de huit heures, le courrier arrivait plus tard qu'avant. Cette année, toutes les missives étaient examinées à leur arrivée par les Carrow, avant d'être redistribuées aux élèves.

Ginny repéra rapidement la chouette grise de Xenophilius Lovegood, qui vint directement à leur table et déposa un journal devant Luna. Celle-ci remercia l'oiseau en lui donnant une bouchée de sa compote de pommes. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, lisait le grand titre : _La Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus : plus active que jamais !_

— Je peux te l'emprunter ? demanda Ginny à Luna.

La blonde hocha la tête, disant juste à son amie de le lui rendre le soir-même. Ginny finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et sortit de la Grande Salle, le journal sous le bras.

Quand elle fut assez loin de la Grande Salle, dans un recoin isolé, elle déplia la Gazette. Elle lut l'article à la une en diagonale, qui racontait que les Rafleurs avaient trouvé au mois d'octobre soixante-seize nés-Moldus en fuite, dont trente-sept étaient aujourd'hui à Azkaban. Ils appelaient ça un succès. Ginny renifla de dédain et tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver le petit cahier publicitaire au centre. Enfin, aux yeux des autres, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un journal promotionnel.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, s'assurant d'être seule dans ce recoin isolé – normalement elle serait remontée dans son dortoir, mais elle avait cours dans dix minutes et ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis deux semaines – puis sortit sa baguette. Elle tapota sur trois points du journal publicitaire, et sous ses yeux, la jeune femme qui en ornait la couverture se transforma en Pius Thicknesse en plein discours, le visage illuminé par plusieurs flashs successifs.

Ginny leva les yeux vers le haut de l'image. Sous le titre du journal – _Le Chicaneur_ – était affichée la date. _Mardi 10 novembre_, trois jours auparavant alors. Le père de Luna leur faisait parvenir son journal ainsi quand il pouvait, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, le camouflant dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait appris à Luna la combinaison pour le dévoiler, et la Serdaigle l'avait montré à Ginny, Neville, et quelques autres membres de l'AD. Personne n'avait encore découvert leur astuce pour camoufler le journal interdit.

Elle ne lut pas l'article sur Thicknesse mais parcourut rapidement la liste des décès de la semaine précédente – relativement courte, pour une fois – juste assez pour confirmer qu'aucun nom qu'elle reconnaissait ne s'y trouvait.

Puis, à la troisième page, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : un article qui parlait de Harry.

_Hier soir, un sorcier qui préfère garder l'anonymat aurait vu Harry Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londres. Au même moment, une sorcière l'aurait aperçu dans un parc à Oxfordshire. Selon une famille, il serait parti vers la France hier matin. Pendant ce temps, le Ministère soutient mordicus que le Survivant se cache dans la forêt de Dean._

_Autrement dit, soit Harry Potter a récemment développé le don d'ubiquité – don qu'il n'avait pas quand je l'ai rencontré cet été, j'en mettrais ma main au feu –, soit personne ne sait où il est vraiment. Bien que j'aimerais bien que la première option s'avère – ça ferait un excellent sujet d'article, vous ne trouvez pas ? –, je dois dire que la seconde doit plus s'approcher de la vérité._

_Cela dit, n'y voyez pas un motif de découragement. Si nous ne savons pas où est notre héros, ceux qui voudraient le tuer non plus. Je suis convaincu qu'il continue sa mission, quelle qu'elle soit, et je lui envoie toutes les ondes positives que je peux. S'il les cherche, elles sont jaune soleil._

Ginny sourit. Xenophilius Lovegood, comme sa fille, avait toujours le mot pour l'amuser, pour mettre un tournant positif aux nouvelles, même les plus déprimantes. Elle aurait préféré avoir des nouvelles concrètes sur Harry, bien sûr – savoir qu'il était en bonne santé, pour commencer – mais elle se contenterait de ce que le _Chicaneur_ pouvait lui dire.

Quand elle entendit des trombes de pas se diriger vers elle, elle fourra le petit journal dans son sac, entre deux livres de cours, prit la Gazette du Sorcier dans son autre main, et se joignit aux groupes d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leurs cours.

* * *

><p>— AÏE !<p>

Ginny cria quand Alecto Carrow agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux et lui tira la tête vers l'arrière. La professeure d'étude des Moldus tenait dans son autre main la dernière édition du Chicaneur, qu'elle venait de trouver dans le sac de Ginny en réalisant l'une de ses fouilles surprises habituelles. La Gryffondor maudit sa propre stupidité d'avoir absolument voulu le lire avant son cours et ensuite d'avoir oublié de le camoufler à nouveau.

Carrow se pencha si près que Ginny put sentir son haleine sur sa joue.

— Je vais te le demander une dernière fois, Weasley. Où as-tu trouvé ce journal ?

Du coin de l'œil, Ginny voyait Luna, le visage d'une blancheur cadavérique, penchée sur ses exercices. Le reste de la classe faisait également mine d'être concentré sur son travail : personne ne voulait que Carrow le prenne à la regarder pendant qu'elle interrogeait un élève.

— Je vous l'ai expliqué. Quelqu'un me l'envoie de l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas qui.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Carrow et la foudroya du regard, malgré les larmes occasionnées par la douleur de son scalp.

— Il doit être dans le camp de Harry, s'il est assez intelligent pour passer outre votre surveillance.

Carrow donna un autre coup dans les cheveux de Ginny, lui tirant un nouveau cri de douleur et lui arrachant quelques cheveux. Elle tira alors le bras de la jeune fille et tapota sa baguette dessus. Ginny sentit une douleur coupante la traverser, comme si sa peau se faisait transpercer par un couteau chauffé à blanc.

Ginny baissa les yeux. Elle avait maintenant les mots _Alecto Carrow – Vendredi 16 novembre 1997, 20:00_ inscrits à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras d'un couleur vert fluo.

— Ne soyez pas en retard, dit Carrow d'un air narquois avant de retourner à son bureau, le _Chicaneur_ toujours emprisonné dans son poing.

Elle ne le serait pas. Elle avait été en retard à sa première et unique retenue avec Amycus Carrow, qui avait aussi utilisé cette méthode d'inscription – bien que la sienne soit orange plutôt que verte – et la douleur avait été telle qu'elle aurait accepté avec joie qu'on l'ampute d'un bras.

Non, ce soir, à vingt heures tapantes, elle serait devant le bureau de Carrow.

* * *

><p>À dix-neuf heures trente, après un léger souper, elle monta dans son dortoir, ne voulant pas montrer à ses amis sa nervosité face à la retenue qui arrivait. Elle se doutait qu'elle serait soumise à l'Endoloris et, aussi courageuse qu'elle était, ce sortilège n'était jamais une perspective alléchante, surtout lorsqu'on ne pouvait même pas se défendre.<p>

Elle aurait tout donné à ce moment-là pour pouvoir discuter avec Harry, ou Hermione. Même Ron aurait fait l'affaire. Neville, Luna et plusieurs des membres de l'AD avaient tenté de l'encourager pendant le repas, mais personne n'avait les bras aussi réconfortants que ceux de Harry, ni les mots calmants d'Hermione.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à sa malle fermée.

Non. Elle ne parlerait pas à Tom. Elle se souvenait encore trop clairement de leur dernière rencontre, de ce qui lui était passé par la tête ensuite. Elle avait passé près de deux semaines sans lui parler, elle traverserait cette épreuve sans lui aussi. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien faire pour la calmer ? Il rirait de son malheur, le trouverait mérité, puisqu'elle l'avait obtenu en se montrant contre lui. Enfin, contre Voldemort.

Elle n'avait rien à lui dire.

Elle fit les cent pas dans son dortoir, sa nervosité grandissant à chaque aller-retour, jusqu'à huit heures moins le quart. Elle accepta d'une oreille distraite les vœux de courage de ses compagnons de maison et partit vers le bureau de la professeure d'étude des Moldus, y arrivant bien trop vite à son goût.

Carrow sembla presque déçue quand Ginny frappa à la porte à dix-neuf heures cinquante-huit et qu'elle dut effacer la gravure dans la peau de la jeune fille. Elle retrouva cependant son sourire quand elle referma la porte derrière la Gryffondor et se tourna vers elle, la main tendue.

— Votre baguette, Weasley.

Ginny tendit sa baguette à contrecœur. Carrow posa celle-ci sur le bureau et sortit la sienne de sa poche.

— Et maintenant, commençons. Endoloris !

* * *

><p>Il n'était que vingt-deux heures quand Carrow laissa partir Ginny, mais la jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit dans le bureau. Le trajet du retour vers la tour de Gryffondor lui prit deux fois plus de temps qu'à l'aller, car elle boitait et devait s'arrêter tous les dix mètres pour reprendre son souffle.<p>

Quand elle traversa la salle commune, les quelques élèves qui y étaient installés, tous de première, deuxième ou troisième année – les autres devaient toujours être à la Salle sur Demande –, la regardèrent avec un effarement teinté d'horreur. Elle devait avoir l'air monstrueux. Elle en avait l'impression, en tout cas.

— Ginny, demanda d'une petite voix une fillette de deuxième année que la jeune fille avait réconfortée après une retenue la semaine précédente. Est-ce que tu as… je veux dire, je peux…  
>— Merci, ça va aller, répondit Ginny d'une voix éraillée.<p>

Elle grimpa l'escalier vers les dortoirs à grand renfort de grimaces chaque fois que son genou blessé se pliait.

Elle atteignit finalement son étage avec soulagement et s'enferma dans la salle de bains, où elle se plaça devant le miroir, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo.

Son œil gauche était presque fermé tellement il était enflé, une jolie teinte rouge commençant à apparaître sur ses paupières. Une coupure sur sa tempe droite, où elle s'était butée contre le pied d'une chaise en tombant, avait maculé le côté de son visage de sang. Elle mouilla une débarbouillette d'eau chaude et se nettoya, grimaçant chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur un endroit délicat, signe qu'un hématome de plus serait apparu le lendemain matin.

Puis, pour la première fois de la soirée, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se mit à pleurer. Pas en sanglots violents, mais silencieusement, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues meurtries. Elle ne s'essuyait même pas le visage, laissant sa peine couler, sa douleur sortir. Elle avait seize ans, elle devrait être en train de s'amuser avec ses amis, avec Harry, de jouer au Quidditch ou de rire du professeur Binns, pas en train de se battre pour maintenir la tête hors de l'eau dans cette dictature horrible, de se faire torturer et de craindre pour sa vie et pour celle de ses amis.

Elle renifla, essuya son nez sur sa manche maculée de sang séché – il faudrait qu'elle donne son uniforme à un elfe de maison le lendemain – et rejoignit la chambre. Cette fois, elle se dirigea directement vers la malle, l'ouvrit, et prit le journal. Sur son lit, elle l'ouvrit à la première page et écrit un simple mot.

_Tom._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Ginny. Bonsoir. Ça va bien ?_

_Non._

Quelques-unes de ses larmes tombèrent sur la page et disparurent avec le texte. Après quelques secondes, les pages se mirent à nouveau à tourner à toute vitesse, comme la dernière fois où elle avait ouvert le journal. Elles allèrent cette fois plus loin, s'arrêtant le 22 juillet. Une boîte apparut et, sachant maintenant ce qui l'attendait mais se disant que rien ne pouvait être pire que comment elle se sentait en ce moment, Ginny y approcha son œil.

Comme la fois précédente, sa chambre se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle. Elle eut cette fois la présence d'esprit de se préparer à l'atterrissage et de mettre son poids sur sa jambe droite, celle qui ne souffrait pas. Cette fois-ci, par contre, le choc fut moins rude quand elle toucha terre. Elle avait fermé les yeux durant le voyage et les garda fermés quelques secondes de plus, tentant de deviner où elle se trouvait. Sous ses pieds nus, elle sentait de l'herbe et de la terre : voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas atterri aussi durement que la dernière fois. Elle entendait, non loin, des pépiements d'oiseaux, sentait l'odeur enivrante de fleurs qui lui chatouillaient les narines. Il y avait aussi, lointain, le son de moteurs, mais celui-ci était atténué, comme si elle l'entendait à travers un mur.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un petit jardin, derrière une grande maison noire à l'aspect lugubre. Il y avait de grands arbres partout, masquant les maisons voisines – s'il y en avait – et bloquant le son qui venait de l'extérieur.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière elle, à sa droite, et elle se tourna vers le bruit. Elle sourit un peu en reconnaissant les cheveux presque noirs de Tom. Le jeune homme était dos à elle, assis sur un banc de pierre, sous un portique couvert de vignes grimpantes, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Ginny s'approcha de lui et regarda son visage. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, évidemment, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux un calme qu'elle n'avait pas vu la dernière fois. Son expression était sereine. Ginny avait du mal à croire, à cet instant, qu'elle avait devant elle le futur Lord Voldemort. Elle hésita un instant, puis s'assit sans grâce à sa droite.

La rousse et le brun passèrent ainsi près d'une heure côte à côte, l'un ignorant tout de la présence de l'autre, l'autre regardant subrepticement le premier de temps à autre. Ginny sentait la tension quitter ses épaules petit à petit, le chant des oiseaux qui accueillaient la nuit tombante remplaçant le souvenir de ses propres cris résonnant dans sa tête ; même les petites douleurs qui lui parsemaient le corps semblaient s'atténuer. Ils regardèrent ensemble un petit mulot traverser le jardin, s'arrêter un instant pour grignoter une trouvaille, puis disparaître par un trou du mur.

Ginny se tourna vers Tom. Son profil illuminé par la lumière diffuse qui venait de la maison, elle le trouva encore plus beau qu'à Poudlard. Il avait un nez aquilin, qu'il n'aurait plus dans le futur, des pommettes hautes et des lèvres douces. Elle se demandait de quoi il aurait l'air s'il souriait. Pas un sourire cruel ni mesquin, mais sincère.

Il se déplaça un peu sur le banc et sa main gauche se posa à quelques centimètres de celle de Ginny. Elle la regarda comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait une main. Elle pourrait la toucher si facilement, juste en bougeant un doigt. Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas, elle était probablement comme un fantôme ici… Mais le mur à Poudlard avait été solide, elle avait pu le toucher, avait senti la pierre froide et rugueuse sous sa peau.

Elle souleva sa main du banc de pierre, prête à la poser sur celle de Tom.

— Tom ! Le dîner est prêt !

Ginny sursauta quand une voix interrompit sa pensée, rompant la bulle qui s'était créée autour d'eux cette dernière heure. Tom se tourna et la jeune fille constata qu'ils avaient été rejoints dans le jardin par une vieille dame à l'air sévère. Sa grand-mère ? Pas sa mère, quand même !

Il se leva et se mit en route à grands pas vers elle, essuyant quelques brindilles qui s'étaient accrochées à ses pantalons gris. Ginny se mit sur ses pieds le plus rapidement possible, sentant la douleur revenir dans son genou, et s'apprêta à le suivre, mais la scène se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva sur son lit à baldaquin rouge et or, le journal ouvert sur son ventre. Son petit sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, elle tourna le journal et vit que Tom était déjà en train d'écrire quelque chose à la page du 22 juillet.

_C'était mon endroit fétiche pour réfléchir et me calmer quand j'avais eu une mauvaise journée. Personne ne venait me déranger quand j'y étais. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait t'aider à te détendre, toi aussi._

_Merci._

Aucune réponse ne vint après ce simple mot et Ginny referma le journal. Elle songea un instant à le remettre dans sa malle, mais se ravisa et le glissa sous son matelas. De toute manière, sa malle était loin, et elle avait de nouveau mal au genou.

Des cognements se firent entendre à sa porte. Ginny tourna la tête mais ne répondit pas.

— Ginny ? Ginny, c'est Lavande, tu es là ?

La rousse ne bougea pas, ne répondit rien. Elle parlerait aux gens le lendemain. Ce soir, elle voulait rester seule. Tom lui avait déjà offert tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, le reste pouvait attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny entendit Lavande quitter le pas de sa porte, et elle put se lever et commencer à se préparer pour se coucher. Le sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.


	8. Épouvantard

— J'ai des nouvelles de Dean aussi, dit Seamus.

La quinzaine d'occupants de la Salle sur Demande se tut, attendant avidement les nouvelles de leur collègue que son meilleur ami leur apportait.

— Il est en sécurité. Il sa cache avec deux gobelins, Ted Tonks et… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop compris, quelqu'un avec les initiales DC…  
>— Dirk Cresswell, dit Ginny. Un collègue de papa, né-Moldu. Maman m'a dit qu'il était en fuite depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir avant d'arriver à Azkaban, il y a quelques semaines.<p>

Quelques sourires se formèrent en entendant que quelqu'un avait échappé à la prison, et plusieurs personnes exprimèrent leur soulagement d'apprendre que Dean se portait bien, ainsi que le père de Nymphadora Tonks. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Neville se leva et demanda l'attention de tous.

— McGonagall m'a donné un …pouvantard qu'elle a trouvé dans son armoire l'autre jour. Je lui avais dit que Seamus et moi en avions besoin pour nous entraîner pour nos ASPIC. Jake ?

Jake McDormund, un Poufsouffle de troisième année, faisait partie de l'AD depuis le début de l'année. Quand il était enfant, son père avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur sous ses yeux : il avait depuis les Détraqueurs en horreur et les Épouvantards prenaient leur forme quand il leur faisait face. Ils n'avaient donc plus besoin de Harry pour s'entraîner à faire des Patronus.

Le garçon brun s'avança vers la grosse malle qui gigotait au centre de la pièce avec détermination et hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il était prêt. Neville fit un geste de sa baguette et le cadenas explosa. Une grande forme noire sortit de la malle, respirant bruyamment, sa robe en lambeaux traînant sur le sol alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Luke. La température de la pièce sembla chuter, les flammes des torches vacillèrent et Ginny vit plusieurs de ses amis frissonner.

— SPERO PATRONUM ! cria Luke.

Un koala jaillit de la baguette du Poufsouffle et courut vers l'Épouvantard, toutes griffes sorties. Celui-ci recula d'un pas.

— Bien joué, Luke. Terry ?

S'ensuivit un déferlement d'étudiants et de Patronus, certains parfaitement réussis, d'autres à peine plus que des nuages argentés flottant devant eux. Padma éclata en sanglots avant de pouvoir former son caniche et dut être réconfortée par sa sœur.

Puis vint le tour de Ginny. Elle n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à former son Patronus, un cheval, depuis que Harry lui avait appris deux ans auparavant. Elle pensa au jour où Gryffondor avait gagné le tournoi de Quidditch, l'année précédente ; au moment où elle avait traversé la salle commune au pas de course et s'était jetée dans les bras de Harry, où elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

— Spero Patronum ! dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Rien de plus concret qu'un nuage argenté ne sortit de sa baguette, aucun signe de son cheval. Elle regarda sa tentative de Patronus, perplexe, puis sentit tout son souffle la quitter quand le Détraqueur s'approcha d'elle. Elle eut soudainement envie de pleurer et ne réussit à bouger que quand Neville lui cria après.

Elle se remit au bout de la file, derrière Nigel, et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait déjà utilisé ce souvenir, pourtant, et le Patronus qui en avait résulté avait été puissant. Peut-être était-elle simplement moins concentrée ce soir. Plus fatiguée. Ça devait être une raison physique : elle refusait de croire que le souvenir de son premier baiser avec Harry ne contenait plus assez de joie pour créer un Patronus digne de ce nom.

Rapidement, ce fut à nouveau à elle de faire face à l'Épouvantard qui commençait à faiblir. Celui-ci tenta quand même vaillamment de s'approcher de Ginny en sortant sa main décomposée d'une fente dans sa robe. Sans qu'elle ne l'appelle consciemment, le souvenir de l'heure passée dans le jardin avec Tom – ou du moins, le souvenir de celui-ci – revint à l'esprit de Ginny. Elle sentit le sentiment de paix, de bien-être, qui l'avait envahie alors la remplir à nouveau. Elle tendit sa baguette.

— Spero Patronum !

Son cheval en jaillit, galopant vers le Détraqueur. Celui-ci, à bout de forces, se transforma en goule, puis en momie, puis en monstre à trois yeux, puis en Scroutt à pétard. Soulagée d'avoir réussi son Patronus, peu importe le souvenir qui avait réussi l'exploit, Ginny pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers l'Épouvantard confus.

— Riddikulus.

Ce qui était maintenant un crabe géant explosa en fumée noire et disparut. Les membres de l'AD applaudirent et se tapèrent dans le dos, se félicitant mutuellement d'un entraînement bien réussi.

Neville referma la malle et la poussa dans un coin de la pièce. Il sortit d'une grande armoire un mannequin de deux mètres de haut, que la Salle sur Demande leur produisait à volonté car ils en détruisaient un par cours. Il le plaça au centre de la salle, les membres de l'AD s'installèrent en cercle autour de lui et, après un décompte, les sorts se mirent à fuser.

* * *

><p>— Oh, j'ai oublié ma plume dans la salle, dit Ginny. Allez-y, je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle.<p>

La Gryffondor retourna dans la salle de classe, d'où tous les élèves étaient sortis. Seul le professeur Slughorn était toujours installé à son bureau, triant les fioles qu'il avait reçues lors du cours qui venait de se terminer. Il leva la tête quand l'étudiante s'approcha de lui et sourit, quoiqu'un peu moins largement qu'il l'aurait fait avant le dernier dîner.

— Mademoiselle Weasley. Puis-je vous aider ?  
>— Je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre soir, je n'aurais pas dû quitter le dîner brusquement comme ça.<br>— Oh, ce n'est que ça ! C'est tout excusé, mademoiselle.

Slughorn se repencha sur son travail mais Ginny ne faisait pas mine de partir. Après quelques secondes, sentant toujours sa présence, il leva à nouveau la tête.

— Y avait-il autre chose ?  
>— En fait, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait des photos manquantes sur votre mur… Celles des années de Tom Jedusor.<p>

Slughorn soupira en reposant sa plume et recula pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, les Gryffondor, à être curieux sur Jedusor ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un avait posé des questions sur Tom ? Récemment ? Elle secoua la tête. Si c'était Neville, elle l'aurait su. C'était sans doute Harry, l'année précédente.

— Il était dans votre club ? demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse mais voulant une confirmation.  
>— Oui, soupira le professeur. Pendant ses deux dernières années à l'école. Mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus. Maintenant, sortez !<p>

Il secoua sa main vers la porte, signalant à Ginny de partir. Celle-ci hésita un instant, voulant insister, mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait plus de chance un autre jour. Elle fit donc demi-tour, se retournant seulement une fois qu'elle eut presque passé la porte.

— Est-ce que vous organiserez encore une fête de Noël pour le Club cette année, Professeur ? Celle de l'année dernière avait été bien plaisante…  
>— Hm ? Oui oui, bien sûr, vous recevrez bientôt une invitation, mademoiselle Weasley.<p>

Elle quitta finalement les cachots avec un sourire. Elle aurait sa deuxième chance. Et cette fois, Slughorn aurait bu.

* * *

><p>Le premier samedi de décembre, Ginny reçut effectivement par hibou l'invitation à la fête de Noël du Club de Slug. Elle vit plusieurs élèves à la table de Serpentard ouvrir des enveloppes similaires. Malefoy et ses acolytes, bien sûr, mais aussi des élèves plus jeunes. Elle ne vit cependant personne des tables de Serdaigle ni de Poufsouffle avec ce genre de missive. Elle soupira. La soirée s'annonçait longue et éprouvante.<p>

Quelqu'un s'assit lourdement face à elle et elle tourna son regard vers son nouveau voisin, s'attendant à voir Neville. Il s'agissait cependant de Cormac McLaggen. Le joueur de Quidditch arborait un sourire qu'il voulait certainement séducteur.

— Je vois que tu en as reçu une aussi, dit-il en faisant un geste du menton vers l'invitation que Ginny avait toujours en main. Que dirais-tu d'y aller ensemble ? Tu ne peux pas avoir manqué de remarquer que nous Gryffondor serons en distincte minorité, on devrait joindre nos forces.

Ginny dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas grimacer. Elle se souvenait bien de la dernière fête de Noël qu'Hermione avait passée avec Cormac, l'horreur qu'avait été sa soirée. Elle n'allait pas se soumettre à ça. Et de toute manière, elle avait une mission ce soir-là, le garçon serait dans ses pattes.

— Justement, comme on sera en minorité, je pensais inviter quelqu'un d'autre. On a le droit à un accompagnateur. Comme ça on serait trois.

Cormac eut l'air déçu. Ginny se sentit coupable, se rendant compte qu'il lui avait demandé surtout pour ne pas être seul, encore une fois. Elle le connaissait mieux cette année, il avait rejoint l'AD en début d'année et les évènements des derniers mois semblaient l'avoir fait descendre de son piédestal.

— Tu pourrais inviter quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta Ginny. Lavande, ou Parvati, pour amener encore plus de Gryffondor. Ou bien Luna, de Serdaigle !

Ce fut au tour de Cormac de grimacer.

— Je préfère Lavande, je crois...  
>— Penses-y, Luna est venue l'an dernier, elle sait à quoi s'attendre à une fête comme celle-ci. Et elle est aussi chef de l'AD, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix basse. Avec tous ces Serpentard, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.<p>

Cormac hochait la tête, songeur. À ce moment-là, Neville s'assit à côté de lui.

— Salut, Cormac. Ça va ?  
>— Oui, très bien, merci.<p>

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

— Merci, Gin. J'y réfléchirai. On se verra bientôt, alors !

Il retourna s'asseoir avec Jeremy, un garçon de Poufsouffle qui avait aussi redoublé l'an dernier, et Neville demanda à Ginny ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

— Oh, on vient de recevoir nos invitations pour la fête de Noël de Slughorn. Il voulait m'y inviter, mais je l'ai gentiment orienté vers d'autres filles.  
>— La fête de Noël ? Avec tous les Serpentard ?<br>— Oui, et encore plus que la dernière fois, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.  
>— Et les Carrow ? Rogue ?<br>— L'an dernier, la plupart des professeurs étaient présents, on peut s'imaginer que ça sera pareil cette fois-ci. Tu veux être mon cavalier ?

Neville envoya un large sourire un peu inquiétant à Ginny en se servant un verre de lait.

— J'en serais honoré, mademoiselle Weasley.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du courrier, Ginny vit Errol se diriger vaillamment vers elle, l'air particulièrement échevelé à cause du vent qui soufflait dehors. Elle se dépêcha de retirer de la table son bol de céréales et son verre de jus de pomme, et le hibou de sa famille réussit pour une fois son atterrissage sur la piste ainsi dégagée. Elle laissa le volatile se plonger le bec dans son bol – elle avait fini de manger, de toute façon – et détacha l'enveloppe de sa patte. Celle-ci avait visiblement déjà été ouverte, comme l'ensemble des courriers envoyés à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année.<p>

Elle déplia le parchemin qui s'y trouvait et constata trois choses au premier coup d'œil. D'abord, que c'était une lettre de sa mère : l'écriture cursive et rondelette qui n'avait pas changé depuis l'enfance de Ginny en témoignait. Ensuite, qu'elle datait de l'avant-veille. La missive – et donc son messager – avait dû passer un moment dans le bureau d'un des Carrow pendant que ceux-ci passaient son contenu au peigne fin. Elle grattouilla la tête de l'oiseau pour témoigner sa compassion.

Et finalement, que quelqu'un s'était donné un malin plaisir à censurer la lettre. Les trois-quarts du texte étaient noircis, si bien que seuls quelques mots par-ci par-là étaient lisibles. Il n'y avait aucune phrase complète qui s'en était sortie indemne.

— C'est de tes parents ? demanda Neville. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent de bon ?  
>— Va savoir, répondit Ginny en tendant le parchemin à son ami.<p>

C'est à ce moment que Ginny remarqua que Cormac, assis un peu plus loin à la table, regardait fixement la lettre qu'il avait reçue, les yeux écarquillés, le visage trop blanc.

— Cormac ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les autres Gryffondor qui l'entouraient se tournèrent vers l'ancien joueur de Quidditch. Ginny était troublée de voir le garçon, habituellement si bavard, les lèvres pincées et les larmes aux yeux. Après quelques secondes de silence, il leva ses yeux bleus.

— Mon parrain est mort, dit-il à voix basse.  
>— Oh non, Cormac ! s'exclama Seamus.<br>— Je suis désolée, dit doucement Parvati.

Lavande ne dit rien mais passa son bras autour des larges épaules de Cormac.

— Il était né-Moldu, continua le jeune homme en reniflant. Le meilleur ami de mon père, depuis Poudlard. Des Rafleurs sont venus le chercher et il a… il a résisté…

La main de Ginny se fraya un chemin entre les pots de sucre, les ustensiles et les verres de jus, jusqu'à trouver celle de Cormac. Elle la serra et il lui envoya un petit sourire en réponse.

— Il s'appelait comment ?  
>— Alex… Alexander Hoffman.<p>

Ginny et Neville échangèrent un regard, et ce dernier hocha la tête. À la prochaine réunion de l'AD, il y aurait un hommage à Alexander Hoffman.

— Je crois que je vais retourner à mon dortoir, dit Cormac en se levant.  
>— Tu veux que quelqu'un vienne avec toi ? demanda Lavande.<br>— Non. Merci. Je voudrais être seul. Neville, tu pourras…  
>— J'expliquerai à Flitwick, t'inquiète.<p>

Les élèves de Gryffondor regardèrent leur camarade les quitter, une boule de tristesse dans le ventre. Une boule qui leur était maintenant, malheureusement, beaucoup trop familière.


	9. Cormac

Plus tard ce jour-là, ses révisions de métamorphose avec Luna terminées, Ginny eut une petite heure avant le repas pour s'enfermer dans son dortoir et sortir le journal de Tom. Elle avait recommencé à lui parler régulièrement depuis l'épisode du jardin. Elle voulait toujours en savoir plus sur ses motivations, bien sûr, il savait quelque chose sur ce que faisait Harry en ce moment et ne voulait pas lui dire. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à le voir comme un ennemi. Oh, il était toujours hautain, arrogant et énervant, et il allait toujours devenir Voldemort, mais malgré elle – ou peut-être pas – Ginny s'était attachée à lui. Et parfois elle arrivait même à croire que lui s'était attaché à elle. Pour quelle autre raison lui aurait-il montré cette scène au jardin ?

À la fête de Slughorn, elle poserait des questions sur Tom. Elle voudrait savoir comment il était à la fin de sa scolarité ; il devait déjà prévoir son ascension au pouvoir, l'avait peut-être déjà entamée vu les « amis » que Ginny avait vus lors de sa première visite dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle s'intéressait aussi maintenant au passé de Tom, à son enfance. Comment était-il à onze ans, quand il est arrivé à Poudlard ? Quelle était cette grosse maison qu'elle avait aperçue au fond du jardin ? Où allait-il quand il n'était pas à l'école ? S'il l'avait invité dans son club, Slughorn devait bien connaître son étudiant. Ginny lui tirerait les vers du nez.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur le lit et tourna les pages du journal jusqu'à celle du 6 décembre. Tom lui avait expliqué qu'il savait sur quel jour de son journal elle écrivait, alors depuis elle se plaçait toujours sur la journée équivalente à son époque.

_Bonsoir Tom._

_Bonsoir Ginny. C'est une bonne journée ?_

_Pas mauvaise. J'ai reçu mon invitation pour la fête de Noël du Club de Slug ce matin._

_Après ce que tu m'as raconté sur la dernière, tu vas y aller ?_

_Bien sûr. Je suis à Gryffondor, j'ai du courage, MOI !_

_Je ne relèverai pas cette insulte faible. Combien d'invitations de galants cavaliers as-tu reçu ?_

_Seulement une, du seul autre Gryffondor invité, Cormac McLaggen. Mais j'irai avec mon ami Neville._

_Moi qui espérais être le seul homme de ta vie maintenant que Harry n'y est plus._

Ginny regardait cette dernière phrase, estomaquée. Même une fois qu'elle eut disparu, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

_Ginny ? C'était une blague…_

_Ah. Oui. Bien sûr._

_Tu imagines, le seul homme de ta vie être un journal ?_

_Oui. Ça serait ridicule._

_Complètement ridicule._

Vraiment ? Elle devait changer de sujet.

_Et toi, tu as déjà amené des cavalières aux fêtes de Noël de Slug ?_

Mouais. Comme changement de sujet, elle aurait pu faire mieux.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, je trouve que les relations sont une perte de temps. J'avais mieux à faire que traîner une groupie ricanante à ces fêtes qui, de toute façon, étaient inutiles._

_Charmant comme point de vue, dis-donc._

_Tu vois, tu ne voudrais pas de moi de toute manière._

Ginny sourit.

_Et moi, je serais une perte de temps._

_Oh, tu sais, maintenant, je n'ai que ça, du temps._

Cette discussion devenait trop personnelle, Ginny sentait naître une petite étincelle dans le fond de son ventre. Elle n'était quand même pas en train de s'intéresser à Tom, si ? Il avait essayé de la tuer, il essaierait de tuer le monde sorcier plus tard, c'était ridicule ! Non, ce n'était que de la solitude. Harry était parti, elle avait à peine communiqué avec sa famille depuis le début de l'année, elle cherchait le confort où elle le pouvait. Et elle n'allait pas le trouver dans les bras de Tom. Pour commencer, il n'avait même pas de bras !

_Ginny ?_

_Il faut que j'y aille, Tom. On se reparlera un autre jour._

_D'accord. Bonne nuit._

Ginny ferma le journal et regarda sa montre. Ils avaient à peine parlé pendant quinze minutes, il restait encore un long moment avant le repas du soir. Elle cacha néanmoins le journal et descendit dans la salle commune. Si la solitude lui donnait des idées plus qu'étranges sur Tom, elle n'avait qu'à passer du temps en compagnie de ses amis. Rien de plus simple.

Sur les fauteuils de cuir devant la cheminée, elle ne trouva que Cormac. Elle hésita un instant, puis s'assit en face de lui. Il leva les yeux de l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il était en train de lire et sourit tristement à Ginny.

— Comment ça va, Cormac ?

Le garçon haussa une épaule en pliant son journal.

— Oh, tu sais. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. D'occuper mon esprit à autre chose.

Un petit silence se posa sur les deux Gryffondor. Heureusement pour elle, Ginny ne savait pas ce que ressentait Cormac à ce moment-là. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose – elle ne savait pas encore quoi, honnêtement, elle voulait juste parler – mais il la devança.

— Tu as changé d'avis pour ma proposition d'hier ?  
>— Malheureusement pour toi, non, répondit-elle en riant. Tu sais qui tu vas inviter ?<p>

Cormac eut un petit sourire.

— Lavande, sûrement. Elle est gentille pendant les entraînements. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à réussir mon premier Patronus.

Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

— Je l'avais fait en pensant à Alex, au jour où il m'a appris à jouer au Quidditch. Il était toujours si fier de moi quand je lui racontais mes exploits sur un balai.

Ginny se souvint de ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté, à Noël dernier, et se dit qu'il y avait au moins une personne au monde qui appréciait les monologues de Cormac. Enfin, il y avait eu. Elle tendit la main vers le genou du garçon et le serra.

— Je suis certaine que là où il se trouve, il sera encore fier de toi pendant très longtemps.

Cormac sourit et la discussion repartit sur des sujets plus enjoués — notamment les dernières prouesses de Cormac dans son cours de Métamorphose — jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, quand Ginny monta se coucher, elle se dirigea sans savoir pourquoi vers le dortoir des garçons première année, qui avait été donné à Cormac, puisqu'il était seul à avoir redoublé — et que Neville et Seamus n'en voulaient pas. Les deux garçons qui avaient été répartis à Gryffondor dormaient à l'étage supérieur, avec les deux élèves de deuxième année qui étaient revenus cette année. Cormac était donc seul dans sa chambre. Comme Ginny. Sauf que Ginny avait Tom. Elle fit la moue. Tom n'était pas exactement la compagnie qu'elle voulait en ce moment.<p>

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu penser consciemment à ses gestes, elle s'était approchée de la porte de la chambre de Cormac, sous laquelle filtrait de la lumière, et avait cogné dessus trois coups discrets. Après quelques instants, le blond vint ouvrir la porte, déjà en pyjama. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

— Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>— Rien de particulier. Je me disais juste… on est tous les deux seuls, et… Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.<p>

Cormac la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

— Tu veux entrer ?

Ginny hocha la tête et suivit Cormac dans son dortoir solitaire. Elle s'installa au pied de son immense lit – il l'avait agrandi, lui avait-il expliqué, avec la permission de McGonagall. Le lit de première année aurait été vraiment trop petit pour lui.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de l'AD, des cours, de Harry, d'Alex. Ginny se prit plus d'une fois à imaginer ce que Tom aurait répondu, si ça avait été à lui qu'elle parlait.

— Tu crois que Slug va inviter son ami vampire encore une fois ? demanda Cormac. « Non, Sanguini, on ne mange pas les jolies filles. »

Ginny éclata de rire tant l'imitation de Cormac du petit homme qui avait accompagné Sanguini l'année précédente était juste.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Ginny bâilla.

— Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher.

Cormac eut l'air déçu.

— Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Je n'ai qu'un lit, mais il est grand… Je sais que les autres font souvent des échanges de dortoirs, mais il n'y a jamais personne qui vient ici.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Dans les autres dortoirs, il y avait plusieurs garçons. Plusieurs lits.

— J'aimerais bien ne pas être seul, ce soir, continua Cormac d'une voix basse.  
>— C'est d'accord, soupira Ginny en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je vais juste chercher mon pyjama et –<br>— J'ai une vieille chemise de nuit que tu peux utiliser, et des brosses à dents en trop dans la salle de bains.

Ginny haussa un sourcil et Cormac souleva une épaule et répondit avec un sourire :

— Il faut être prêt à toute éventualité.

Ginny se prépara donc pour sa nuit en rigolant, enfilant la vieille chemise de nuit de Cormac – un de ses propres t-shirts de Quidditch, bien sûr, avec McLAGGEN écrit en grosses lettres dans le dos – qui lui descendait à peine au milieu des cuisses.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de Cormac – le lit était si immense qu'il y avait bien cinquante centimètres entre eux.

— Bon alors… bonne nuit.  
>— Bonne nuit, Cormac.<p>

Le garçon éteignit la lampe de chevet.

* * *

><p>Ginny était assise dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle n'y avait jamais été, mais elle savait que c'était là qu'elle se trouvait. Sur un fauteuil de cuir vert, devant une grande cheminée de pierres noires où un feu ronflait. Elle était confortable, une jambe remontée sous ses fesses, son autre pied se réchauffant devant l'âtre. Elle se sentait détendue ; tout le contraire de si elle avait vraiment été dans la salle commune des serpents.<p>

Soudain, un bras passa autour de son cou et quelqu'un se pencha vers elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Plutôt que s'inquiéter, elle se sentit sourire.

— Bonsoir, Tom.  
>— Bonsoir, ma belle Ginny, répondit-il, son souffle lui chatouillant l'oreille.<p>

Elle sentit Tom lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe, puis sur la joue, la mâchoire, la gorge. Elle tourna un peu la tête vers lui, les yeux fermés, et captura ses lèvres.

Leur baiser dura quelques instants, la langue de Tom courant sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille, lui tirant un gémissement. Puis il se recula quelque peu et Ginny ouvrit les yeux.

Devant elle se trouvait un visage blanc, des yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales, et des lèvres fines – certainement pas celles qu'elle venait d'embrasser, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Elle recula violemment sur le fauteuil, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre cette apparition cauchemardesque et elle.

— Et alors, Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La voix auparavant suave était maintenant froide et plate, et Ginny put entrevoir des dents pointues dans la bouche qui avait été contre la sienne. Celui qui avait été Tom posa une main sur son bras.

Ginny hurla.

* * *

><p>— Ginny ? Ginny, réveille-toi !<p>

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et envoya un violent coup de pied dans le tibia du garçon qui avait une main posée sur son bras.

— Aïe !  
>— Oh Merlin, Cormac !<p>

Elle se redressa en s'excusant profusément.

— Ça va, c'est rien, grimaça le jeune homme. Tu gigotais en gémissant, tu semblais être en plein cauchemar.

Il se redressa à son tour pour être à la hauteur de Ginny.

— Ça va ? J'ai bien fait de te réveiller ?

Ginny hocha la tête et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner, les lèvres de Cormac se posèrent sur les siennes. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

— Je suis désolé, marmonna Cormac, je ne –

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ginny avait repris possession de ses lèvres avec une force telle qu'ils basculèrent sur le lit. Après un bref moment d'incompréhension, Cormac se joignit de tout son soûl au baiser, mordillant la lèvre de sa compagne et lui tirant un gémissement qui faisait écho à celui qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, suite à un autre baiser, rêvé celui-là. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de nuit de Ginny, sentant la peau de la rousse frissonner sous lui.

Dans l'obscurité, ils se touchaient, se caressaient, chacun remplissant un trou béant dans sa vie actuelle. Cormac avait le loisir de s'imaginer que tout était normal autour de lui, que ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges des larmes silencieuses avec lesquelles il s'était endormi. Pour Ginny, les cheveux à travers lesquels elle passait ses doigts n'étaient pas blonds mais noirs. Mais les yeux, étaient-ils verts ou noirs ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire.

Quand le joueur de Quidditch glissa une main dans sa culotte, Ginny recula. Soudain, elle vit la stupidité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. La solitude n'était pas une excuse pour sauter dans le lit du premier venu. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était venue partiellement à cause de la réputation de Cormac, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas finir les choses comme ça.

— Cormac, on ne devrait pas…

Dans les yeux de son compagnon, elle vit se succéder de la frustration, de l'énervement, de l'envie. Un instant, elle eut peur d'être allée trop loin déjà, de ne plus pouvoir revenir sur ses pas, mais le blond finit par soupirer et baisser les yeux.

— Tu as raison. Nous ne faisons pas ça pour les bonnes raisons.

Il resta allongé quelques instants, puis se leva pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Ginny se leva et sortit du dortoir sans faire de bruit. Elle lui rendrait son t-shirt le lendemain.

Elle ne resta dans son dortoir que le temps d'enfiler son propre pyjama et de lancer celui qu'elle avait emprunté à Cormac sur sa chaise, ne jetant même pas un regard à son lit. Elle ressortit sur le palier et regarda la grande horloge face à elle, dans la salle commune. Il n'était même pas quatre heures et demie, bien trop tôt pour se lever, surtout un dimanche. Elle monta alors un étage de plus dans l'escalier de pierres froides, se maudissant de ne pas avoir mis de chaussettes, et se glissa dans le dortoir des filles de septième année. Elle s'installa dans le lit qui avait appartenu à Hermione. Bercée par le son des respirations de Lavande et de Parvati, elle glissa à nouveau dans le sommeil, sans être importunée par des cauchemars cette fois-ci.


	10. La fête de Slug

Dans la salle de bains, Ginny finissait de se maquiller quand des coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir, s'attendant à voir Lavande, mais ce fut Cormac qui l'attendait devant la porte. Sa mâchoire tomba d'une manière bien peu élégante et elle demanda :

— Mais comment t'as fait pour monter ici ?

Il sourit largement.

— Les escaliers ne sont pas la seule façon d'accéder aux dortoirs des filles, je l'ai découvert il y a des années.

Ginny le regarda, effarée, et il se racla la gorge.

— Oui, bref. Je venais te rendre tes vêtements.

Il tendit à la jeune fille le jean et le pull qu'elle avait portés la semaine précédente, quand elle avait passé la nuit dans son dortoir. Ils s'étaient à peine vus depuis, et Ginny n'avait pas réussi à savoir où leur relation se situait maintenant.

— Ah oui, j'ai aussi ton t-shirt, attends…

Elle farfouilla dans sa chambre quelques instants et rendit enfin la pseudo chemise de nuit à son propriétaire. Celui-ci la regarda dans les yeux avant de dire :

— Ecoute Ginny, pour samedi dernier… Tu as eu raison d'arrêter ça quand tu l'as fait. Ça n'aurait rien aidé du tout. Sans rancune ?

Elle sourit, soulagée.

— Sans rancune.  
>— On se voit ce soir, alors !<p>

* * *

><p>À dix-neuf heures tapantes, Ginny et Neville arrivèrent dans les appartements de Slughorn, décorés pour l'occasion. L'endroit était déjà rempli de dizaines de convives, tous un verre de champagne à la main. Slughorn apparut devant eux peu après leur arrivée.<p>

— Mademoiselle Weasley, je suis ravi de vous compter parmi nous ! Et vous êtes ravissante ce soir, si je puis me permettre.

Ginny sourit. Elle portait une simple robe bleue à manches longues, qui épousait bien ses formes, il fallait le dire.

— Et votre cavalier… monsieur Londubat, ajouta Slughorn, son sourire se flétrissant un peu. Bienvenue.

Neville sourit mais Ginny vit que son esprit était déjà ailleurs.

— Ginny avait besoin d'un visage amical, ce soir.

Slughorn hocha la tête, reconnaissant sans le dire qu'il y avait effectivement bien peu de Gryffondor. Il souhaita une bonne soirée à Ginny et Neville et partit saluer d'autres invités. Un valet offrit des coupes de champagne aux jeunes gens, qu'ils prirent avec un sourire. Ils sentaient sur eux les regards plus ou moins hostiles des autres invités, presque tous affiliés de près ou de loin au parti de Voldemort, de la véritable armée d'étudiants de Serpentard jusqu'à plusieurs employés du ministère que Ginny reconnaissait pour les avoir croisés au bureau de son père.

— Enfin, vous voilà !

Ginny et Neville se tournèrent pour voir Cormac et Lavande s'approcher d'eux, des sourires soulagés aux lèvres.

— Ça fait quinze minutes qu'on est ici, on commençait à désespérer de vous voir.  
>— Qui y a-t-il d'intéressant ? demanda Neville, entrant tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.<br>— Les deux Carrow sont là-bas, dans le coin. Et on a le forfait famille, ce soir : les jumelles sont revenues, dit Cormac.  
>— Je n'ai pas vu Rogue, mais j'ai entendu Malefoy – il est là avec toute sa brigade, évidemment – dire qu'il arriverait plus tard.<br>— Les hommes là-bas, c'est Runcorn et Kellerman, du ministère, les informa Ginny.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

— Runcorn… ce nom me dit quelque chose…  
>— OH ! s'exclama Lavande, attirant des regards courroucés de quelques invités qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux. Il était impliqué dans l'affaire du ministère, au début de l'année. Harry ou Ron avait pris son apparence, vous vous souvenez ?<p>

Ginny lança un nouveau regard vers Runcorn. Alors comme ça, il avait peut-être vu Harry. Elle verrait si elle ne pouvait pas essayer de lui parler, ce soir.

— Il ne travaille pas avec –  
>— Hum hum.<p>

Les quatre Gryffondor échangèrent des regards paniqués et se tournèrent lentement pour faire face à la silhouette trapue et rose qui s'était jointe à eux.

— Professeur Ombrage, siffla Ginny.

Elle leur sourit d'un air faussement gentil, ses mains croisées devant son ample poitrine.

— Sous-secrétaire d'état Ombrage maintenant, les enfants, les reprit-elle.  
>— Oui, nous avons tout entendu de vos… <em>exploits<em>, cracha Neville.

Ombrage rit, de sa façon si particulière qui donnait des frissons à tous ceux qui l'entendaient.

— Oui, ma commission est fabuleuse, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez une amie née-Moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny plissa les yeux.

— Granger, non ? Hermione Granger, continua Ombrage, faisant mine de ne pas voir les regards meurtriers que lui envoyaient maintenant tous ses interlocuteurs. Elle m'a échappé pour le moment. Mais ne vous en faites pas, mes Rafleurs la trouveront. Ils finissent toujours par trouver tous les voleurs de magie. Comme votre parrain.

À cette mention, Cormac s'avança d'un pas.

— Espèce de…

Lavande lui posa une main sur le bras.

— Cormac, non, elle n'en vaut pas la peine…

Ombrage ricana.

— Dommage que je n'enseigne plus ici, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir eu en retenue durant mon passage à Poudlard. Mais j'imagine qu'avec vos professeurs actuels, vous n'avez pas l'occasion d'être aussi irrespectueux que vous l'étiez avant. Je vais de ce pas les féliciter de leur excellent travail de discipline.

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face, laissant les quatre élèves avec une envie furieuse de sortir leurs baguettes et de lui lancer une collection de sortilèges dans le dos.

— Misérable crotte de doxy, marmonna Cormac avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers la table où étaient posés les hors-d'œuvre.

Lavande suivit son cavalier, laissant Neville et Ginny seuls.

— Alors, on commence par qui ? demanda Neville en prenant une gorgée de son champagne.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Slughorn, mais celui-ci était en pleine conservation avec Zabini et Malefoy à l'autre bout de la salle. Son verre de champagne était encore presque plein. Il était encore tôt, Ginny aurait amplement le temps de lui parler de Tom pendant la soirée.

— Et si on allait parler à Runcorn ? Si Harry ou Ron s'est servi de lui pour entrer au Ministère en septembre, il sait peut-être pourquoi.

Neville acquiesça. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'employé du ministère, qui était justement seul à ce moment.

— Monsieur Runcorn ?

Le grand homme aux cheveux foncés se tourna vers eux, un hors-d'œuvre à moitié mâché dans la bouche. Il les regarda tour à tour de la tête aux pieds avant d'avaler.

— Je t'ai déjà vue, non ? demanda-t-il sans autre forme d'introduction.  
>— Je suis Ginny Weasley, la fille d'Arthur Weasley. On s'est rencontrés à la fête de Noël du ministère il y a trois ans.<br>— Ah. Oui.

Il la regarda alors avec un dédain visible et s'apprêta à se détourner, désintéressé. Elle devait dire quelque chose.

— Avez-vous vu Harry Potter le 2 septembre ?

Cela attira effectivement son attention. Il posa son assiette sur le plateau d'un valet qui passait à ce moment-là et fit face à Neville et Ginny.

— Comment avez-vous entendu parler de ça ?  
>— À votre avis ? Vous croyez que le Ministère contrôle toutes les diffusions d'information ? Vous êtes moins puissants que vous le pensez.<p>

Runcorn plissa les yeux et avança pour être nez à nez avec Ginny. Celle-ci ne recula pas, levant la tête pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

— Je vous trouve bien impertinente, jeune fille.  
>— Nous voulions juste savoir si vous saviez ce qu'il faisait là, intervint Neville.<p>

Runcorn tourna son regard vers le jeune homme.

— Comment le saurais-je ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Je marchais vers le bureau, et puis quelqu'un m'a attaqué par derrière, et quand je me suis réveillé, une heure plus tard, tout le ministère était en effervescence. Je n'ai rien su de plus que vos petits amis avaient été là et avaient foutu le bordel.  
>— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Albert ?<p>

Ginny soupira. Ombrage s'était à nouveau approchée d'eux et les interrompait de sa voix doucereuse.

— Ils veulent savoir ce que Potter et ses petits amis faisaient au Ministère le 2 septembre.

Ombrage sourit et croisa les bras.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. Vos amis ne sont rien de plus que des voleurs. J'ose espérer que vous ferez mieux dans la vie. Mais j'en doute.

Avec un dernier regard hautain, Runcorn et Ombrage tournèrent le dos aux deux étudiants, qui se regardèrent en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu crois qu'ils ont volé quoi ? murmura Neville.

Ginny haussa les épaules. Quoi que c'était, ça devait être important. Elle était donc contente qu'ils aient réussi.

— Et alors, Weasley, tu passes de Potter à Londubat ? Ta vue se détériore ?

Soupirant, Ginny se tourna pour faire face à Malefoy, qui la regardait avec son air mesquin habituel. Ses yeux passèrent du blond à Parkinson, qui était comme toujours postée à sa droite, tel un fidèle chien de compagnie.

— Et toi, Malefoy, tu n'as toujours pas évolué ? Tu dois être né aveugle.

Pansy devint écarlate et Neville éclata de rire. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent vers Ginny et lui d'un air menaçant, mais les deux Gryffondor ne firent que poser la main sur leur poche, où était rangée leur baguette, sans pour autant perdre leurs sourires. Slughorn, à la table, vit ce qui se tramait entre les élèves et accourut, déterminé à ne rien laisser miner cette soirée.

— Que se passe-t-il ici, Malefoy, Weasley ?  
>— Rien du tout, Professeur, dit Malefoy en foudroyant Ginny du regard. Nous venions simplement souhaiter la bienvenue à nos camarades.<p>

Sur ce, Malefoy et ses acolytes firent demi-tour et repartirent se servir des hors-d'œuvre. Slughorn se tourna vers Ginny avec un sourire.

— J'ai invité Gwenog Jones à nouveau cette année, sachant comment vous aviez apprécié la rencontrer l'an dernier, dit-il. Mais elle a refusé, malheureusement.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde : Gwenog Jones avait toujours été anti-Voldemort et ne se gênait pas pour le dire. Elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans une telle soirée, où il y avait dix partisans de Voldemort pour un rebelle.

— C'est dommage, Professeur. La prochaine fois, peut-être.

Il hocha la tête et les quitta à son tour, non sans jeter un dernier regard désapprobateur à Neville - comme si l'incartade de plus tôt avait été de sa faute. Ginny nota avec intérêt qu'il attrapa une nouvelle coupe de champagne en se joignant à un groupe de professeurs qui discutait près de la table.

— Bon, ça manque un peu d'animation comme soirée, tu trouves pas ? dit Neville en faisant la moue.

Ginny éclata de rire.

— Effectivement, l'an dernier, c'était moins... tendu.

Ils retrouvèrent Lavande et Cormac au moment où la porte de l'entrée des appartements de Slughorn s'ouvrait, laissant entrer le professeur Rogue vêtu de sa robe de sorcier qui lui donnait l'air d'une chauve-souris. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil aux groupes d'étudiants qui étaient agglutinés autour de la porte – les quatre Gryffondor formant une île au milieu de tous les Serpentard– et se dirigea directement vers les Carrow, à qui il murmura quelque chose d'un air pressé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à votre avis ? demanda Lavande.

Alecto haussa une épaule et se retourna vers son assiette alors que son frère répondait à Rogue d'une voix posée. Ils étaient trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit, mais ils durent supposer que ce n'était rien qui les concernait directement : rien sur Harry, en tout cas. Si ça avait été le cas, tous trois auraient déjà disparu.

— Cormac, Amycus a déjà été collègue de ton oncle, non ? demanda Neville.

Cormac fronça les sourcils.

— Je crois bien, oui, quand il travaillait à la Gazette. Pourquoi ?  
>— Tu crois que Lavande et toi pourriez le distraire pendant que je parle à Alecto ?<p>

Les trois se mirent rapidement d'accord sur une marche à suivre. Quand Cormac et sa cavalière partirent hameçonner Carrow, Neville se tourna vers Ginny.

— Tu veux venir ?

Ginny venait de voir Slughorn vider une flûte de champagne presque en une gorgée. Visiblement, seul l'alcool l'aiderait à traverser l'épreuve que s'avérait être cette soirée. Elle déclina l'invitation de Neville, disant qu'elle avait des choses à demander à Slughorn. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil ; Slughorn n'avait pas été dans leur plan de la soirée. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander à son amie ce qu'elle comptait obtenir du professeur de Potions, Lavande fit le signe derrière son dos qui signalait à Neville que le champ était libre. Les deux amis se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance et chacun se dirigea vers son objectif.

En route vers le professeur, Ginny croisa un valet. Celui-ci ne transportait plus des flûtes de champagne mais des coupes de vin rouge, pour aller avec le repas qui était maintenant servi sur les tables. Elle s'empara de deux coupes et en posa une devant Slughorn avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise libre à sa gauche.

— Mademoiselle Weasley, encore ! Vous êtes très... présente, ce soir !  
>— Eh bien, c'est une fête absolument charmante, Professeur, mentit-elle. Vous devez être fier.<br>— Oh, vous me flattez, vous me flattez, protesta-t-il en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Ginny commença à se servir une assiette du poulet fumant qui était apparu sur chacune des tables.

— Faites-vous toujours des fêtes de Noël avec les membres de votre club ?  
>— Oh oui, depuis des années ! J'ai commencé au tout début de mon premier mandat à Poudlard, en 1940.<br>— Ça devait être intéressant, dans ces années. Y avait-il autant de gens impressionnants qu'aujourd'hui ?  
>— Oh non, bien sûr ! Je n'en étais qu'à mes débuts, je ne connaissais pas autant de gens haut placés que j'en connais maintenant, dit-il fièrement. Et il y avait relativement peu de membres dans mon club, dans ce temps-là. Que des garçons, vous comprenez.<p>

Ginny hocha la tête.

— Que sont-ils devenus aujourd'hui, ces élèves que vous aviez dans les années 40 ?  
>— Eh bien, Jonathan Quick est photographe à la Gazette du Sorcier. Travis O'Leary est ministre des Affaires étrangères. Oh, Marty Price est ambassadeur de la Magie en Chine, très bonne relation à avoir, celui-là ! Vous pensez aller en Chine ? Non ? Eh bien, vous me le direz si c'est le cas. J'y suis allé une fois, il m'a logé comme un roi. Vous devez aussi connaître Felix Gavaris, il est entraîneur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Stanstead. Les Flyers... non, les Stars...<br>— Les Kings, l'aida Ginny, souriant intérieurement. Et en 1944 ? C'était une grosse année pour vous, non ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle déglutit. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore assez bu, si tel était le cas elle venait de ruiner sa chance d'obtenir des informations sur Tom.

— Vous voulez encore poser des questions sur Jedusor, c'est ça ?  
>— Eh bien, vous devez savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé quand j'étais en première année ?<p>

Slughorn fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

— J'ai été... possédée par un morceau de l'âme de Tom Jedusor quand il avait seize ans. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui l'a connu à cette époque. Je suis curieuse...

Le visage de Slughorn s'attendrit quelque peu.

— Bon, j'imagine que je peux vous en dire un peu alors, soupira-t-il finalement en se servant à manger à son tour. Il était ambitieux, Jedusor. Trop ambitieux. Il manipulait même les professeurs, se servant de nous pour apprendre des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir.  
>— Comme quoi ?<br>— Oh, ce n'est pas important, dit le professeur en mordant dans une patte de poulet, évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

Ginny prit une bouchée de sa propre assiette pour masquer sa frustration. Voilà ce que Tom ne voulait pas lui dire, elle en était certaine. Ce que cherchait Harry. Slughorn le savait, il pourrait lui dire, mais ne le ferait jamais. Elle décida de changer de sujet ; elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus précis de la part du professeur, il faudrait qu'elle cherche ailleurs.

— Et avant d'arriver à Poudlard, savez-vous où il était ?

Slughorn la regarda d'un air surpris.

— Vous ne savez pas ! Tom Jedusor était orphelin, il a grandi dans un orphelinat. C'est Dumbledore qui est allé lui annoncer qu'il était accepté à Poudlard. Une grande bâtisse à Londres, je crois...

Ginny faillit dire qu'elle reconnaissait la description. C'était donc l'endroit qu'elle avait vu quand Tom l'avait amenée dans ses souvenirs. Un orphelinat... Cela expliquait peut-être certaines choses. Mais après tout, tous les orphelins ne sont pas des psychopathes. Regardez Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ses parents ? demanda-t-elle à Slughorn.  
>— Sa mère est morte en accouchant, et son père...<p>

Il tourna un regard acéré vers Ginny.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir tout ça, encore ?

Ginny sourit.

— Simple curiosité, comme je vous l'ai dit.

Sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus rien de cette discussion, elle s'excusa et rejoint Neville, Cormac et Lavande, qui s'étaient installés à la seule table encore vide — que tout le monde évitait comme la peste depuis, personne ne voulait s'installer avec des Gryffondor — après leur petite mission de reconnaissance. Elle posa son assiette et sa coupe de vin à côté de Neville.

— Et puis ? demanda-t-elle.  
>— Succès, répondit Lavande en souriant. Neville envoie le message aux autres.<p>

Effectivement, le jeune homme avait sorti son Gallion de l'AD et le manipulait sous la table.

— Et toi, tu as appris des choses ? demanda Cormac à Ginny.  
>— Oh, pas vraiment...<br>— Tu voulais savoir quoi, au fait ?  
>— Juste ce que faisait Slughorn pour aider Rogue. Vu qu'il est à la tête de son ancienne maison, vous savez. Mais il ne sait rien. Ou en tout cas il ne dit rien.<p>

Elle haussa les épaules, ravie quand Neville les interrompit pour leur dire que le message était bien parti, détournant les regards perplexes des deux autres.

— Dans une heure, grand maximum, on devrait pouvoir partir d'ici.

Ils profitèrent donc au mieux possible de leur dernière heure, provoquant les multiples élèves de Serpentard qu'ils croisaient, faisant des grimaces dans le dos d'Ombrage, envoyant un sortilège d'entrave à Alecto Carrow et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire quand celle-ci trébucha sur sa robe et tomba la tête la première dans le pudding.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny pensait de plus en plus souvent au moment où elle pourrait retourner dans son dortoir et parler à Tom. Ils auraient de quoi discuter.

Puis, pile une heure plus tard, Argus Rusard entra dans la salle, ses haillons habituels détonnant au milieu de tous les invités bien habillés. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Alecto Carrow et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Les Gryffondor virent ses yeux s'agrandir comme des soucoupes. Quand Rusard eut terminé son rapport, elle hurla :

— QUOI ?!

Un silence tomba dans les appartements de Slughorn et tout le monde se tourna vers Carrow.

Elle parla quelques instants à son frère, puis Rusard et les deux Carrow quittèrent la fête, lançant presque leurs verres vides au premier valet qui passait par là et ne remerciant pas Slughorn.

Trois étages plus haut, des membres de l'AD avaient laissé un message en lettres d'un mètre de haut sur le mur derrière lequel, avait appris Neville, se cachaient les appartements de Carrow.

« Dumbledore et son armée ne vous souhaitent pas la bienvenue entre ces murs. »


End file.
